


Coppery Temptation

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Coppery Temptation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Dark Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, Human Experimentation, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Science Experiments, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if Salazar Slytherin was a vampire? What if he decides to turn his last descendant, Tom Riddle? What if Tom became DADA teacher? What will that little change do? Dark!Harry Slash!Harry/Tom/Voldemort Manipulative!Dumbledore Creature!Voldemort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:** Salazar/wife(s)

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, lemon, character death

**Ner words in this chapter:** 1,777

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory_

* * *

**Prologue**

Boom… boom… boom… a grin appeared on the face of the Lord… boom… the heartbeat continued. It was calm and serene and the Lord was more than in love with that lovely sound.

The two heartbeats, the sound of someone breathing, the feeling of the chest rising and falling underneath his head.

The Lord opened his eyes, he was laying in his private chambers, on his bed, with his second wife and with his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, but being careful so he wouldn't harm the baby.

The Lord sat up and just sat there for a while, looking at his chosen beautiful lady. She was sleeping. Her pale face was relaxed in sleep and she even had a small smile on her lips. Her smooth brown hair was filling the pillow. Her neck was pink on some places where he had kissed and sucked the skin, he loved to do that, she was so lovely, and when she moaned  _"My Lord"_ …  
The Lord shook his head so he would forget the image. His lover needed the rest after the very tiring task of satisfying her lord, (not that he was satisfied, oh no… he was far from satisfied, but after spending half the afternoon and half the night making love, she was getting just too tired for more).

The Lord smiled softly and then he put one of his hands on her belly, no, on her pregnant belly. She was pregnant with his third son, her first. She was nothing like his other wife. Oh… how that one was jealous of this lovely brown haired angel.

The Lord stood and looked at her laying on the bed, the sheets laying at the foot of the bed and a pile of clothes laying next to the bed.

He looked at her naked body, her chest (where he had been laying just moments ago with his head hearing the sound of her breathing and her heartbeat), she just had the most glowing breasts that he had ever seen. They weren't as awfully big as the breasts of his other wife. They were small but they were big enough for him to hold in one hand. Oh… how she used to blush when he played with her nipples. Her belly, her beautiful pregnant belly that held his child, even pregnant she managed to be one of the most beautiful woman of the world according to him. He looked down and smirked, remembering when he had lain down with her for the first time:

_They had just entered their new room for their_ _wedding night_ _, she was slightly_ _nervous_ _, after all her_ _lover_ _and husband_ _was a vampire, and not any vampire but Salazar Slytherin himself, one of Hogwarts' founders. She was_ _nervous_ _and he could sense it, it was in her moves, in her tensed form, in her_ _faster than normal_ _heartbeat and in her_ _shallow_ _breathing._

_He smiled, more to himself than to calm her._ _He knew that,_ _in a few moments, she would forget all of her fears and she would beg for more._

_They approached the bed and he,_ _gi_ v _ing a kiss on her cheek, began to unbutton the enormous wedding dress that she_ _was wearing_ _. Her cheeks were a lovely red, but he didn't stop_ _his owns actions_ _until her dress_ _lay_ _at her feet. He caught her by the hips and pulled her_ _towards him_ _,_ _placing her into his side and started to take off the next_ _layer_ _of her clothing. When she was finally completely undressed he stopped_ _and stood still_ _on his place. She looked at him as if asking what she should do, but then her trembling fingers came up to his cloak, he smile warmly at her and she,_ _starting to regain_ _her confidence started to take off his clothes. He let her,_ _without making a_ _move while she_ _undressed him_ _. She blushed when she had taken his underwear off and saw his cock. Then he_ _took her in his arms_ _, bridal style, and took her to the bed, where he laid her down. He laid down on top of her and started to kiss her, calming her down. She completely forgot about the fear immediately, when he kissed her neck, giving little_ _nips_ _without_ _actually_ _biting her. He continued down and stopped at her breast, kissing and biting her nipple,_ _while_ _touching_ _the other with_ _the other_ _his hand_ _, his other hand_ _resting_ _on her hip. Finally he continued down,_ _licking_ _her navel, smiling at her quivers._

_He looked up, she had_ _sucked in her breath_ _on the moment that he had arrived at her vagina. "Breath my lady, I won't hurt you, you'll love it, I promise you." She nodded and started to breath only to_ _stop_ _again when he started to lick her clitoris, this time he didn't stop or look up._

Slytherin smiled and went to the nearest window looked outside, it was already morning. He looked back to his lovely wife, she tasted so good, and he couldn't wait for her to deliver his child, so he could turn her.

-CT-

How could he? How could he marry again. And how dare he follow her around like some little puppy while ignoring her? She was his wife too. The mother of his two sons.

She looked at the governess that was looking after the kids in the garden, she raised an eyebrow, and then looked at the window that she knew belonged to her husband. And there he was, looking out over to the grounds, shirtless, and she suspected that he was completely naked. He looked back, and won a smile appeared on his handsome face.

Her blood boiled. How dare he? He had never done something like that to her before. She was his wife, a witch, a pureblood witch at that and a daughter of a great family and how did he show her his respects? By marrying with a second wife, half her own age and she already was half the age of him.

He didn't have the right to do that to her. No right at all for doing something like that to her. She was more beautiful, better at housekeeping and probably a far better lover, but even then did he prefer the filthy whore's presence.

And the worst of it all was that the whore was nothing less than a filthy mudblood, a powerful one yes, but still a mudblood.

-CT-

HOW DARE HE?

She was his more loyal wife and he's going to turn the mudblood? He is going to turn the mudblood and her abortion into vampires, but not herself or her children?

Oh, but she wouldn't accept it, on no she would not. She would kill the mudblood and the monster before her Lord could turn them, and then he wouldn't have any other choice but to turn her and their two children.

-CT-

She opened her eyes. Her baby was on her side. Lord Slytherin must have left a while ago, since he wasn't in the room with her. She looked at the baby and smiled.

"You're going to be a great lord, just like your father. I just know it."

"Oh no you don't and no he won't!" she immediately looked up. In the doorway stood Lord Slytherin's first wife, she didn't like the other woman, but the Lord had asked her to try, and so she smiled friendly at the other woman.

"Good Morning Druella."

Druella approached and, without a warning, slapped her. "How dare you? How dare you filthy mudblood? How dare you to say my name? To think to steal my son's rightful place as the heir of my Lord? How dare you, you whore?" and nd with that, before the woman laying on the bed could react, a wand was drawn and aimed at her chest and a green light was making its way towards her. And she heard a scream from her baby 'Nor my son, please not my Tuomas.'

The last thing that she saw was her lord Slytherin entering their chamber running and then everything went black.

-CT-

When Slytherin finally got to his second wife it was too late, she was dead, as was their son, both having been hit at the exact same moment by that one single but deathly spell.

Slytherin looked at his first wife, his eyes filled with anger. He had sent her against a wall in his attempt to stop her, but he had, sadly enough, failed in saving his beloved wife, and he approached the place where she was stuck in the wall.

"You killed her."

"Good! Now you don't have to disgrace yourself anymore while you lay with her. You can lay with me forever, my lord."

He laughed at her words, a cold heartless laugh that made her tremble.

"I would never turn you, my lady. And for your actions against my beloved seconds wife, I will curse you and all those of your filthy blood. You will become the thing that you hate the most: a muggle. You'll lose your magic every day from now on and you will never get it back. And  _our_ children will lose their vampire powers, they'll become mere wizards." while he said it, his magic left his body turning his words into reality.

And with that Salazar Slytherin took one more look at his lovely dead wife and their dead baby, that lay in her arms and left.

Left into a world of loneliness.

-CT-

One thousand years passed.

His heirs, he had with lady Druella had almost all died, except for one.

It was a halfblooded boy. He was five and lived in an orphanage.

He was powerful, too powerful for someone whose vampire blood should have been bound and whose vampire blood should have remained hidden for the rest of eternity.

Slytherin looked at the boy who stood next to him. Just yesterday, a priest had come to the orphanage and tried to exorcise the poor lad.

He did everything that he could to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Mrs Cole (who is the head of the orphanage) looked at him, she probably believed him to be an idiot, choosing to adopt that lad even though she was telling him that the boy had the demon in him.

He looked at the boy again and smiled, the boy had grey eyes, which were similar to the eyes of his beloved dead wife. This lad even had a name close to the one his beloved wife had given to his dead son, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

(Tbc)


	2. Chapter I  –Hogwarts Letters–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:** JP/LP, SB/RL

 **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, vampire, mpreg

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,302

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter I**

**–Hogwarts Letters–**

Monday, July 08, 1991

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Bedroom with the Library_

_19 Potter's Manor_

_Godric's Hollow_

A 10 year old boy, who was rather small and skinny for his age and who had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair and bright green eyes, which were obscured by round glasses, turned the envelope, which was thick and heavy and made of yellowish parchment with the address written in emerald-green ink, over. On the back of the envelope was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. He carefully opened it and pulled the letter out before he read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The young boy smiled and thought: 'it was about time.' He got up from his spot at the table and ran up the stairs before he entered his parents' bedroom, where his parents were still sleeping. He leaped upon the bed and started to jump on it.

"MUM! DAD! Wake Up!"

James, a man with wild black hair, similar to his son's hair, and hazel eyes, looked up towards Harry.

"What time is it, you little brat?"

Harry stopped jumping and turned to look at a clock on the wall next to the door.

"It's time to wake up."

"Wha…?" was the incoherent response that James gave, after which he sat up, grabbed his round glasses, put them on and, finally, took a look at the clock. "It's only 7.30. Go back to bed!"

"But dad… I got my letter" was the boy's answer and he started to pout.

"Letter?" suddenly a gleam appeared in the man eyes. "Oh… Let me see it then."

Harry smiled and handed his letter to his beloved father. His mother, who obviously wasn't going to have the chance to sleep some more, sat up and hugged her son.  
Lily was a very beautiful woman with long, red hair and emerald green eyes. Sometimes Harry wondered if his dad had married his mother for her beauty, but then…

James grabbed his wife's hand and they exchanged loving glances, before he started to read the letter.

"My baby Harry is all grown up."

"Muuumm…"

James chuckled before he took out a second piece of paper from the envelope.

"Let's see what you gonna need, shall we?"

Harry snatched it out of his hand and started to read out loud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Dark Arts's Animals (Grade 1) by Erioth Blackthorn_

_A School Book to Defense Against Dark Arts (Grade 1) by Erioth Blackthorn_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"I hate that rule." Harry looked up from the piece of parchment and turned to look at his father. "I mean… no son of mine should stay on the side lines while a great Quidditch game is being played."

Harry smiled before he looked back to the requirements needed.

"You mentioned Erioth Blackthorn?" asked Lily.

Harry looked back to the booklist and it took him a couple of seconds before he finally found the name.

"Yes. He has written two of the books on the list."

Lily and James shared a look.

"Those were our old books. James do you remember that time that we…?"

Harry just looked at his parents while they talked about their school years. After a couple of seconds he decided that it was better to stop them before they spend the entire morning talking about the good old times. "So…" they turned their attention back towards him, "when are we going to firecall uncle Sirius and uncle Remus so that Luna and Alphard can come with us when we are going to Diagon Alley? Cousin Alphard must have already gotten his letter, after all it's his third year."

There was a brief silence in which James and Lily exchanged looks.

"First, there is something more important than a shopping trip," was Lily answer.

Harry got up from the bed and stood, almost bouncing, next to the door where he waited for his mother to continue. James, too, got up from the bed but he padded towards the wardrobe where he started to choose the clothes he wanted to wear that day, seeing as he couldn't leave the house in his boxers.

"And what is more important than my school items?" Harry finally asked impatient when his mother didn't continue.

"Breakfast."

Harry blushed. "Oh… right." 'As if…'

James laughed, "Now why don't you get dressed and we will see you in the kitchen when you have changed."

Harry looked at his mother, who was still laying on the bed.

"I'm not going back to sleep, now go."

Harry left their bedroom and went to his own bedroom, a knowing smile, so unlike a boy of his age, on his face. It didn't take long before he heard his parents' moans and screams. How old was he? 10? You would think, that after all those years, they had finally learned to use the Silencing Spell on their room. Hell, he could still hear them and he was in his bedroom, which wasn't exactly close to their bedroom, changing.

"Parents…"

–CT–

December 31, 1934

( **A/N:**  the day that Tom makes 7)

Mr. Caractacus Burke, a little old man with a thatch of hair that completely covered his eyes, was in his little shop, Borgin and Burkes, in Knockturn Alley when a tall man around his thirties and a child, who was around the seven years old, entered. The man had long black hair, ice blue eyes and he had strong, muscular build as if he had spent half his life fighting in wars. The man was dressed in expensive and elegant dress robes. The two words that came to mind when one wanted to describe him: creepily handsome. The boy on the other hand was hidden by a coat, and the only thing that you could be seen from his face was his grey eyes and his mouth, which was similar to the mouth of the man next to him.

The man approached one of items on display and after a few minutes of examining he finally turned his attention towards the salesman.

"How much do you want for the Slytherin locket?"

Mr. Burke couldn't stop himself from smirking. He still remembered the day when he had bought that locket for ten galleons off some stupid woman.

"One thousand Galleons, fifteen Sickles and twenty Knuts."

A loud gasp escaped the boy. "That's an outrage. You only gave ten galleons for it to my mother."

Mr. Burke looked at the boy while the man put a hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down.

"Easy Tuomas," was all that was heard from the man, the man had a calm and smooth voice, but his voice managed to put the salesman on edge, and, with that simple sentence, the boy bent his head in submission.

The man turned his attention back towards Mr. Burke, who felt as if the temperature of the room had dropped until it was freezing.

"Look me in the eyes Mr. Burke!" Mr. Burke did immediately as he was told. "You will sell me the locket for the exact amount of money that you gave Mrs. Riddle. Are we clear?"

Suddenly everything the man was saying made sense and Mr. Burke found himself nodding. "Yes, of course Sir. Ten galleons it is."

If Mr. Burke wasn't so caught up with the eyes of the man he would have seen a smug smile appear on the boy's face.

The man paid the amount of money while the boy grabbed the locket and put it around his neck. After which they left, leaving one Mr. Burke thinking that he had just made the deal of the century; after all he had just sold that locket for a great price.

–CT–

Monday, July 11, 1938

_Mr. T. Blackthorn_

_The Black Bedroom_

_Blackthorn Castel_

_Scotland_

An eleven years old boy, who was rather tall, and rather pale, for someone of his age and who had dark hair and grey eyes, read the envelope, which had just arrived, while he was in the diner room eating his breakfast. He smiled and finished his breakfast (he didn't want his mentor Salazar Slytherin, now known as Erioth Blackthorn, to be angry at him for not eating properly) after which he grabbed the envelope and left the room. He walked to the other side of the castle, passing the multiple corridors, before he finally stood in front of one of the many doors. He knocked and waited for permission to enter.

–You may enter Tuomas.–

Tuomas opened the door and entered the room, after which he approached his mentor, who was sitting behind his desk, and he waited for permission to speak. The older male kept writing on a parchment as if Tuomas wasn't standing in front of him. Finally after a few minutes, the older male let his feather rest and looked up at the boy.

–Don't you have tutors to watch over you, boy?– the boy was used to the calm voice, which caused your insides to freeze so he didn't react to it. He kept his eyes on the man, but never on the man's eyes, and offered him the letter.

The older man looked at the envelope before he turned his attention back to the boy. –You may approach and gave it to me, Tuomas.–

Tuomas, trying not to look too eager, approached calmly and handed him the letter before he went back to stand at the place he had stood before he had given him the letter, mentally he was wishing with all his might that his mentor would let him stay to hear the content of the letter, without having to prove himself to be deserving of the letter **.**

The Lord opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and read it out loud so Tuomas could hear him:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ARMANDO DIPPET_

_Dear Mr. Blackthorn,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

–Very well Tuomas, I will write back saying that we accept the invitation and next week,– at this the older male looked at the calendar –probably Thursday, you will take your breakfast when the dawn rises and dress yourself in your best wizarding clothing. It's time to present you to the world.–

–Yes my Lord.–

–You may go, Tuomas.–

Tuomas bowed before he turned around, and went towards the door. When he was by the door he stopped.

–My Lord.–

–Yes Tuomas?–

–May I ask why you took me from the orphanage?– the boy didn't turn around. He was too afraid that the older male would get mad at him.

–Yes you may. You are the last heir of my bloodline and you showed traits of a vampire when it was supposed to be non-existent.–

–Do you hate me for that?–

–No Tuomas. I don't.–

–But why didn't you save my mother?– there was an uncomfortable silence and Tuomas thought that he had crossed the line, when the answer finally came:

–She was a squib, she couldn't use her magic. I told you that before. She used a love potion on your muggle father but, besides that, her magic powers were non-existent. She wasn't worthy of being saved.–

Tuomas stood without making a sound, looking at the door in front of him. His mother was a filthy squib, that's why she died and that's why she didn't deserve the help of Lord Slytherin.

–My Lord, may I ask another question?–

–Yes you may, but is the last one Tuomas.– Tuomas nodded, still facing the door. –And Tuomas…?–

–Yes my Lord?– suddenly there was a hand under his chin, which made him look up and into the face of lord Slytherin, who was right beside him. Tuomas suppressed a gasp, which only made a smug smile appear on the older male's face.

–Never again ask me questions without looking me in the face.–

"Yes my Lord." was the immediate answer Tuomas gave, without having to think about the answer and without noticing that he had slipped back to English.

The older male smiled and dropped the chin but, besides that, he didn't move, waiting for the question.

–Why did you change my name from Tom Marvolo Riddle to Tuomas Salazar Blackthorn?–

(Tbc)


	3. Chapter II  –Floo Powder–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:** JP/LP, SB/RL

 **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, mpreg

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,296

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter II**

– **Floo** **Powder–**

Monday, July 08, 1991

The green eyed boy was once again sitting at the table and he was almost done with his breakfast when the concert upstairs finally stopped. The boy smirked 'Already? They were fast today.'

He finished his food, went to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder, after which he sat on the floor with his legs crossed. He took several deep breaths before he threw the powder into the fire, "Black Manor, Eastbourne." he closed his eyes, as he let his head being pulled into his godfather' fireplace. When the movements finally stopped he heard:

"Hi Green Cub." Harry opened his eyes and looked up, and he saw a blonde girl, who was smiling at him. He opened his mouth to speak but: "Daddy and Pappy are upstairs getting themselves ready, Alphy is still sleeping, I think he's having problems with the Wrackspurts, they are all over the house."

Harry laughed "Of course he has." 'What were those again?'

Harry took a better look at his 'cousin'. She had scraggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant silvery grey eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look and her skin was very pale. She wore a blue dress and had bare feet.

"Your shoes?"

"Naggles took them. Don't worry, it's not cold. Daddy put a spell on the floor for me."

A sound coming from the stairs made them look up. Harry couldn't see the door, or the rest of the room for that matter, since Luna was sitting in front of him, on her knees.

"Hi Daddy. Green Cub is here."

"Green...? Harry..." he heard, it was followed by the sound of someone running towards them and, suddenly, the man appeared, he had scraggly light brown hair and silver eyes, and joined his daughter in front of the fireplace. "Hello Harry, what a nice surprise, cub."

"Hi uncle Moony, you look good this morning."

"Oh thank you." The man smiled at Harry, who smiled back. Well, Harry wasn't lying; the man did look good for someone who had just suffered the change of the full moon. He was well dressed and well nourished. "Where are your parents?"

"They just finished their morning activities." Remus coughs and puts a hand on his mouth, trying to suppress his blush of embarrassment. "Don't worry, as a matter of fact, I know that you and godfather Padfoot are ten times worse."

Remus gasped, his face and neck turning as red as a tomato.

"What is going on here? Why is my husband having some sort of an attack?" a male voice said, one that Harry recognized immediately.

"Godfather!" and with two strides the man approached and grinned at Harry.

"I should have known. What did you say?" he said putting his hands on his hips trying, and failing, to sound very mature.

"Well I just said that mum and dad just finished their morning activities and he became all embarrassed, so I told him that he shouldn't worry… I know that you two are ten times worse."

Sirius fell to the ground laughing, his laughter sounding like the barking of a large dog. "Anything else?" he finally asked, when he had regained his breath.

"No."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Come on Moony, as a matter of fact, you know that Harry has already walked in on us a dozen times."

"SIRIUS" and with that Remus slapped Sirius on the back of his head and left the room. Sirius, Harry and Luna laughed.

A black haired man with grey eyes, sat down at Luna's side and smiled at Harry, before he asked: "So why did you call?"

"I got my letter."

"Then I suppose that Alph is getting his today. Princess could you go check on your brother?"

"Yes Pappy, I'll go wake Alphy before the Wrackspurts drive him crazy. Bye Green Cub."

"Bye Luna." She got up and left. When Harry was sure that she had disappeared, he asked: "What are those again?"

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask Alphard." Harry nodded. "Well at least we're certain of one think about her."

"And what's that?"

"She got the craziness from the Black family."

Harry laughed. After a couple of seconds he felt someone sit down at his side. "Daddy's coming." And the next moment his head appeared at Harry' side.

"Hi Padfoot. What did he do this time?"

"Made Moony blush so much that I think I'll have tomato soup for the rest of the month."

"Good thing you like tomatoes then." and both started laughing.

"Oh I love them…" and Sirius put his hands on Harry's ears. "They make the nights all the more interesting, if not better."

-CT-

A thirteen boy appeared in Harry's view, he was black haired; it was so short that seemed to be less than an inch long, his eyes were brown and the way he stood screamed: pureblood. The boy looked at Harry and James and smiled, he had Remus' smile.

"Godfather Prongs, Harry."

"Alphy… look at you boy… what is Moony feeding you? You know that fertilizer is meant for plants and not for humans."

"You know, godfather, scolding someone from a fire is not as intimidating as it may sound."

"Damn… I hoped that I would sound scary… you know the whole dimn thing."

"It's demon father. And as far as mother told me, he doesn't scold people from the fireplaces." Harry hurried to comment.

James stuck out his tongue childishly towards his son. "Well at least I tried."

Harry, Sirius and Alphard laughed at him, which caused Harry to end up coughing because of the ashes, which made the others laugh even harder.

Finally, Alphard turned to his father. "Pap, do you know anything about tomato soup? Luna said that she was going to go help the tomato soup to calm down."

"I guess that's your dad…"

"Oh…" comprehension appears on the teen face. "What did you do this time pap?"

Sirius pointed his finger at Harry's head, which was hiding behind James' head.

Alphard chuckled. "Godfather, could you please explain?"

"Something about morning activities and your dad becoming as red as a tomato."

Alphard slapped the back of Sirius' head. "Again?"

"Hey… I'm supposed to be the father figure in here."

"You said well: 'supposed'. Now stop arguing and go make amends with dad."

"I'll do it later."

"Now, Lord Black!"

Sirius looked up at his older son and then towards James.

"When did he become the mirror image of my mother?"

"PAAAAAPPPPPPP!" Alphard screamed, and he blushed a vivid red.

Harry chuckled and looked at his cousin. "By the way, could you explain something to me? What are Naggles and Wrackspurts, again?"

If anyone noticed the change of subject, no one commented on it.

"Let me guess… Luna!" Alphard looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Let me see Naggles are creatures that infest mistletoe, they are mischievous thieves. Wrackspurts… why did she spoke of those?"

"Something about the house being full of them and that you were having problems with them, while you were sleeping?"

Sirius looked immediately at his son, concerned (jokes at a side, Sirius was capable of doing anything for his family). Alphard shrugged "Nightmare."

"What kind?"

"The kind of nightmare that you won't tell your father. Now Wrackspurts are these little fellows that are invisible and that fly into people's ears and make their brain fuzzy, they are also attracted to blood."

"How do you know so much about those specimens that your sister invents, again?" Sirius asked, but he still hadn't lost his fatherly face.

 **"** From whom do you think she picks the ideas?"

James and Sirius grinned, the last one putting his hand on his heart (Harry felt his father shift at his side and knew that he had put his hand on his heart too). "We knew that there would be some Marauder blood left in you, after all. You got us all worried for a while."

"I'll make you a deal." Both adults grinned, while they waited for the deal. "You don't let the Weasley twins hear that ever and I'll prove you what a true Marauder is made off."

Both man shared looks and then they both nodded. Alphard grabbed his father hands, to finish the deal, and the next moment he was running away. Harry started laughing. Sirius was dressed in nothing more than a Tarzan loincloth. And if the hand that grabbed James' head and that pulled him back was anything to go by, his father had suffered the same fate as Sirius. His mother must be furious.

-CT-

They would be going on their shopping trip after they had lunch. Alphard had begged for the Weasleys to come with them, and Harry was happy with that as he would see Ron again. Ron was of his own age and that meant that he actually knew someone, besides his cousin, when he would go school. The Weasleys had accepted the invitation at once (partially because, thanks to James and Sirius, Mr. Arthur (the Weasley's father) was well paid at the ministry) but only after the lunch (Mrs. Molly (the Weasley's mother) wanted to have everything ready for the trip).

At the right time they left, using the floo network. James went first. Harry grabbed the floo powder and looked at the fire, before he took a deep breath. He was internally scarred for life because of the floo powder, the first time that he had flooed alone he had ended up in a muggle house with some crazy muggles that tried to attack him at once (something about him being the son of the devil), when it was just a floo call it was easy, if you fail you just go back, but this use of the floo network worked different, if you fail, you fail for real (oddly enough when he had to floo call someone he never said the address wrong, but every time he had to use the floo network for traveling he ended up saying the address wrong).

Lily put her hand on her son's shoulder after she sensed his distress and smiled at him. Harry smiled back and then threw the floo powder into the fire, stepped into the fire and said, the fire already green: "Dragon Aelli" after which the fire consumed him. Harry brought his knees to his chest and put his head on them, hoping that that would help him to make the landing smother.

Finally, he dropped on his knees and he looked up, this was definitively not the Leaky Cauldron…

–CT–

Thursday, July 14, 1938

Tuomas awoke before the sunrise and he forced himself to go as fast as he could to get himself ready. He didn't want to make the Lord wait. Putting the wizard clothes on took a lot longer than he expected, so, when he was done with his clothes and his hair, the light had started to enter through the window. He quickly left for the dining room and when he sat down, a house elf made the breakfast appear, and he struggled to eat it all.

"Stop." The boy stopped. He knew that cold voice. He never came to the dining room, something wasn't right.

Tuomas heared a few steps, and then the man sat at his side. Plate and cutlery appeared before him, and food like a glass with some red liquor and a pumpkin pie on the plate. The man grabbed the fork (gently and with the least possible touch) and then looked at Tuomas' hands; which were grabbing his fork with the entire hand.

"Do you always eat like that, boy? Or are you just eating like this because I'm here?"

Tuomas took a deep breath and tried to imitate the way that the man grabbed the fork (which took him seven times in a row before he had it right, and even then it seemed to be badly done).

Slytherin grabbed the knife a lot alike, before he cut his pie and ate it delicately. After which he looked at Tuomas. Tuomas looked back, having forgotten everything around him . 'He's… eating.'

"Tuomas, if you don't know how to behave, I'll have to send an owl towards Hogwarts at once, stating that you won't attend this year."

Tuomas shook his head, snapping out of his daze and ate his pie.

"I didn't know that you could eat, my Lord."

"I heard your running around when you tried to get ready, and I thought that me coming in would make you relax."

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

"I know you are. Now to get things straight. Outside this house, I'll be your father Erioth, your mother died while giving birth to you and we live alone on our home, it's location doesn't matter."

"Yes my lo… father."

"We're lords, my child. Don't let yourself be less than that."

The boy nodded, but didn't answer because of the food in his mouth. After a few minute of pleasant silence, Tuomas put his cutlery down, drank his milk, cleaned himself with the napkin and then looked up at Slytherin, who was looking back approvingly which made his body feel warm.

"Sir, you didn't told me, the name I should use for my mother."

"It's not important enough." and with that the man got up and started to leave, Tuomas followed him with his eyes.

"May I use Esteri?" the man stopped in his tracks, Tuomas did everything in his willpower so he wouldn't smirk, as it wasn't easy to make the male vampire react like this.

"What did you say?" the man turned, to look at Tuomas, who was looking at his nose; avoiding his eyes.

"It is a Finnish name that means star, isn't it? That's the name of your second wife, isn't it? Of the only woman that you ever loved? Of the mother of the true Tuomas?"

The vampire left the room and Tom took a deep breath. 'It could have been worse. At least I wasn't punished for my cheek.'

–CT–

Thursday, September 1rst, 1938

Hogwarts students looked up, when the first years entered the Great Hall, all of them wanted to see the lord; there was a rumor that lord Blackthorn had finally left his house and was sending his heir to Hogwarts, not even the Blacks could brag that their family name was as old as the Blackthorn's name, they were supposed to be older than Hogwarts itself.

Finally everyone held their breath when the red haired man called the name that everyone was expecting:

"Tuomas Blackthorn."

A black haired boy, pale and with dark eyes walked towards the three legs bench. There was no doubt about it, everything about the boy screamed wealth and nobility. The entire student body couldn't take their eyes away from him, even his magic called for them, he was intoxicating.

"SLYTHERIN."

What no-one noticed was that this boy smirked when the sorting hat said his house, and that he had noticed the attention that he was getting and he  _loved_  it.

(TBC)


	4. Chapter III  –Vampire legacy–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:** JP/LP, SB/RL

 **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, small lemon

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,440

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter III**

– **Vampire legacy–**

Saturday, October 31, 1942

A tall, brawny, grey eyed and black haired teen looked at Dumbledore, he was dressed in something that should have been… something. To Tuomas it was just a skirt (not a pleasant sight, not at all).

Tuomas didn't quite understand this idea of cross-dressing. Lord Erioth always told him to follow the traditions, at home he always used the old ways, like today; today was the day of the Samhain. When Tuomas had sent a letter to Lord Erioth in his first year in which he told him about Halloween he had been outraged, after all they were cerebrating the witch-hunts.

Tuomas was the only one in the entire group that wasn't dressed in a costume, people had stopped asking why, they knew that Tuomas saw things differently. He had different ways to celebrate the holidays.

Deciding that since he couldn't celebrate with them, not with the way he was taught, he decided to do something better with his time, so he left the Great Hall. After climbing the stairs, Tuomas went to the second floor, to the girls' bathroom. Maybe it was time for him to pay a little visit to his ' _father's_ ' familiar pet.

–Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four. Come to me, Marguerite, the king of the serpents. Come greet the heir of Slytherin.–

–CT–

Thursday, December 31, 1942

The black haired teen looked up at his ancestor while he put a small box in front of him. Tuomas opened it with the most care in the world and found an egg, a snake egg. He smiled.

–Thank you, my lord.–

–I have another present Tuomas.–

Tom frowned, normally he only got one present and it was always one small thing, which he always treasured. –And what may that be, my lord?–

–What do you think of being a vampire?–

Tuomas looked immediately to the lord. "Me? A Vampire?"

"Are you a bloody Gryffindor, boy?"

Tuomas shivered at the cold voice. –I would love to be given the opportunity to become a vampire, my lord.–

"That's better." Tuomas stomach decided to do a flip, which made him hope that the other man wouldn't notice that. What was it with Tuomas that every time he was with Slytherin his body started to have all kinds of reactions that he couldn't understand? "On the day of your graduation I'll turn you…" suddenly Slytherin grabbed Tuomas by the chin, making him look up, into those cold eyes. "Don't disappoint me or I'll hunt you down myself!"

–CT–

Friday, June 29, 1945

Everyone was celebrating, some were celebrating because Dumbledore had defeated the great dark lord Grindelwald, others because they had just finished graduating, and their parents were hugging them and celebrating with them on the train station, but not Tuomas. He was waiting patiently for his ancestor, while his minions said their goodbyes.

He felt a grin appear on his face. Dumbledore had tried to stop Headmaster Dippet from hiring him, but luckily his ancestor had been faster, which meant that he was the new DADA professor.

Tuomas looked around, he was alone in the train station, then why was he feeling as if he was being watched? He felt like a prey and he didn't like it one bit.

He grabbed his wand and looked around, looking for the one who was looking at him. Suddenly he felt a gush of wind and the next second his wand had disappeared. Tuomas took a deep breath and then he smirked.

–Hello father.–

The next second a body was against his own, behind him, pressing against his back. –Hello son– and then the vampire bit him. The pain was excruciating but Tuomas refused to scream or show it on his face. He wanted this. He deserved this.

After all that Lady Druella had done to Lady Esteri, and with her actions, she had doomed her heirs to a live as normal humans, Tuomas would be the first to reach the ultimate level. He would become the vampire that all the others before him could only dream of.

…

–Now my son… Go hunt! Feed of all that muggles on the other side, feed until you're satisfied. Prove to me what a true vampire is.–

Muggles… blood… train station… No! he couldn't hunt here. He had to leave quickly before the desire would become too strong.

Forcing himself to concentrate, Tuomas materialized, he knew he shouldn't, not with the lack of focus, but he couldn't stay there, he had to prove to Slytherin that he could pass the test.

Tuomas looked around and found a man leaving a pub. He wasn't the best choice, but he would do for now. And so… he hunt him down!

–CT–

Paul left the pub, leaving his ex behind, he couldn't believe her. 'That bitch!'

He stormed to the place where he could catch the subway. He just couldn't believe it. How could she betray him like that?

Paul looked behind his back, why did he feel eyes on him?

"Good evening, sir."

Paul turned immediately back, and stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen.

"Go… good eve… evening."

The man smirked and he disappeared the same way as he had appeared. Paul looked around, only to see that the street was completely deserted.

"Would you like to buy me a drink?" came a desirable voice, which sent shivers down his spine, in his left ear. He turned around but saw nothing.

"I…"

"I'll promise you that will be a night that you'll never forget, Paul." This time the voice came from his other side, and he even felt the hot breath on his ear. Suddenly his trousers were starting to bother him, they were starting to get too tight. He heard the man's chuckles, this time in front of him, but he still couldn't see him.

Stretching forth his hand, Paul tried grab him, but when he clenched his hand, it came up empty **.**

"Where are you?"

**A/N: WARNING (small lemon)**

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arousal, making him gulp, he look down and saw said hand. Looking up he saw the same face from earlier and before he could think he was against a wall being kissed by those perfect lips. The kiss wasn't anything soft, far from it. It was aggressive, but Paul couldn't seem to regret it and he hugged the man closer with all his strength, which only made the man chuckle into the kiss. Paul didn't know what was going on, he didn't even like blokes, but he couldn't seem to get himself to stop, he wanted more, he needed more. Paul's bottom lip somehow got inside of the man's mouth and he felt his teeth biting it, which made him taste his own blood.

Hell for the self-restraint.

He moaned into the kiss. He felt the man unbuttoning his trousers and a hand started to stroke him. And then, as the lips disappeared, he whimpered. The man looked at him with a smirk, his eyes were full of hunger. Suddenly his lips were very dry and he licked his lips, why were his lips dry?

But he couldn't seem to think about it, because all thoughts left him because of the man's hands. God that felt good.

"So… what about that drink?"

'Drink…?' he felt how the man grabbed his cock harshly, which made him whimper. "Drink… all… you… want… it's… on… me…" was the only incoherent response that he was able to give.

It was apparently enough, as the hand continued with its movements. And the man's breath got to Paul's neck.

"Thank you, because I intend to." And then he bit him.

Paul knew that he should feel repulsed, disgusted, angry. But he didn't seem capable of anything, it felt just too damn good, he didn't know why but he just didn't want this man to stop whatever he was doing.

When he was started to feel close, the hand abandoned him and the man disappeared. Leaving him half-naked, with a little problem, in the middle of the street.

**A/N: WARNING (end small lemon)**

–CT–

Monday, July 08, 1991

A seventy years old man, entered the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't difficult from him to immediately notice the Black and Potter family freaking out. He approached.

"Lord Potter, Lord Black is something wrong?"

Both families looked at him and Tuomas immediately knew what even before Lily opened her mouth.

"Harry, our son, he said the wrong name into the floo powder, Lord Blackthorn."

Somewhere between those lines Tuomas could hear the word "again".

"Just calm down. I suppose that you have done the protections on your fireplace so it's only connected to certain places, am I right, Lord Potter?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. Now you better rethink of all the houses that you choose, your son will be in one of those, don't you all agree?"

Both families seems to blush at being reprimanded by their old professor, even so James grabbed a quill and a parchment and started writing immediately.

To think that this man was his left-hand in command.

–CT–

"Good afternoon."

Harry carefully lifted himself up from the floor until he sat on his knees. The office he just had end up in was not empty, in the doorway was an elderly man, he seemed to be in his ninety, but, even so, the man still screamed power.

"Good afternoon, sir. I'm sorry but I fell out of the wrong fireplace."

The man laughed, it was a cold laugh. "I believe you did, my boy." Using a cane the man approached Harry and then offered his hand to help him stand. "My name is Lord Erioth Blackthorn, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr.…?"

Harry grabbed the hand and got up.

"Potter, Harry Potter. You're the writer, aren't you? I have two books with that name on it on my list of books to buy for school."

"Yes I am, Mr. Potter." the lord approached the desk and sat on a couch in front of it, before he made another appear which he offered to Harry, who sat down at once.

"Please, Lord Blackthorn, call me Harry, just Harry. Mr. Potter makes me think of my father."

"As you wish, just Harry, but then you should call me Lord Erioth."

Harry smiled. This man, even if he appeared charming, was calculating, which made Harry use all that he had learned as a Lord's son and be charming back, but on the inside he was calculating how to react to the man with each step he made.

A tray with tea and cookies appeared.

"Would you like some tea? Cookies?"

"I'm sorry Lord Erioth. I don't drink tea."

"Then maybe some pumpkin juice?"

"That would be great." A glass appeared on the tray with the juice he had asked for.

"So you're a first year?"

"Yes Lord Erioth."

"I still remember as if it was yesterday that my son Tuomas went for the first time to school, he was so excited that he completely forgot his manners on the day of his shopping trip."

"Tuomas?"

"He was a professor at Hogwarts my boy. He left a few years ago to take care of me. I'm not as young as I was when he was your age."

"Is professor Tuomas here then?"

"Lord, just Harry. Tuomas is a lord."

"Oh." Harry blushes. "I'm sorry. Is Lord Tuomas here?"

"No he left to do some shopping for me, there is this books that I wanted him to buy for me. And you can never believe in owl delivery, they can pack the wrong books and then would say that I was the one that changed the books. You can never trust people these days."

Harry smirked against his glass, he hadn't drunken yet, but he had feigned.

"May I ask what the books are about?"

"Yes you may, just Harry."

"Will the lord answer?" and with an afterthought he added "with the truth?"

The lord laughed. "I like you, just Harry. Yes I'll answer with the truth."

"What are the books about, Lord Erioth?"

"The philosopher's stone."

"I'm sorry?"

"You've never heard of it, did you, just Harry?" when the boy shook his head, the lord suddenly wore a thoughtful look in his eyes "So I trust that you could find it, as homework. Don't you think, just Harry?"

Harry caught himself before he growled. Trust this man to give him homework.

"Then I will, lord Erioth."

"I'm sure you will, just Harry."

"But you would like to have that stone in your possession?"

"I would, so I could study it and understand how it works. I spent my lifetime looking for objects as this one to understand them and then to write about them." Suddenly the man looked up. "Oh but I'm holding you up you. Come, just Harry, I'll take you to Diagon Alley. This time I'll make sure that you got there safely."

"No floo traveling?"

"Don't worry my boy, I don't think my bones would handle such a travel."

–CT–

James and Sirius were talking with one Rubeus Hagrid, who was very worried. The half-giant was even making the Potters even more on the edge.

Tuomas bit back a scowl. Damn humans and their emotions, if his lord hadn't sent him here with a good reason. One of his looks Do-What-I-Tell-You-And-Don't-Even-Dare-To-Ask-Questions. He hated when he treated him as a child and made him do his little jobs. He was Lord Voldemort he shouldn't have to put up with it. 'Wait a second; this man is not only my ancestor, but also Lord Slytherin.' Tuomas bit back another scowl, of course he had to put up with this.

Suddenly a smell that he knew so well hit his nose. Frowning Tuomas turned around, only to saw his father coming with the one and only brat that everyone was so worried about.

"Lord Potter."

James and Lily looked at him at once and then to where he was looking.

Harry was walking their way, helping one elderly lord Blackthorn to walk.

Damn that vampire was more trouble than he was worth. How did the boy ended up with his father anyway?

When they reached them, his ancestor didn't even look at him. He looked at the boy and smiled. "So are those the ones from your family, just Harry?"

"Yes they are, lord Erioth. Mum, dad this is Lord Erioth Blackthorn. I ended up in his office when I was supposed to come here. He side-apparated me here."

(TBC)


	5. Chapter IV  –Snake Poison–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:** JP/LP, SB/RL

 **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, Ron OC

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,717

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter IV**

– **Snake Poison–**

Monday, July 08, 1991

Harry looked up at the old man in front of him. He looked a lot like Lord Erioth. He was tall, like 6'8 tall, with defined features, grey eyes and red lips. Even being in his middle sixty, as his black hair was full of white and grey hair, his body was well formed. One part of Harry knew that if he took his clothes off the man would be perfect, muscled even. His father, not as tall as his son, had icy blue eyes instead of his son grey ones but, besides that, they both were a lot alike.

Harry noticed that lord Tuomas was looking at lord Erioth as if he was expecting that something would happen. Lord Erioth, who let his arms rest on Harry's shoulders to keep himself standing, didn't even look at his son once. He looked down at Harry's face and smiled, Harry smiled back at him.

"So, just Harry, are you waiting to introduce me to your family and friends for some special reason?"

Harry, who continued smiling on the outside, snorted on the inside. Immediately he introduced the lord to his family and to the Weasleys.

"And this, just Harry, is my son, the one that should be shopping for me, instead of being here looking like a muggleborn that has just seen his first ghost." Harry could recognize a reprimand when he heard one, and that was definitely a reprimand.

Lord Tuomas became livid and nodded his head to the others, turned around and left. Harry saw his own father's body stiffen, while he looked at the retreating back of lord Tuomas.

"Thank you very much, lord Erioth." Lord Erioth looked at my father as if measuring him and finally he half smiled **,**  before he nodded. "Would you like to come with us to a coffee shop and have something to drink?" at this James looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Thank you for your generosity, lord Potter. Obviously I will accept that cup of tea. Now…" at this he started looking in his clothes for something. "Where did I put my cane?"

"Lord Erioth…?"

"Yes, just Harry?"

"You have it in your hand."

Lord Erioth looked at his hand, eyes growing wide. "Oh."

Harry could see the teens laughing on the side line. James approached and changed places with Harry.

"Very well, I'll see you when you've finished shopping, just Harry. Now, lord Potter and lord Black, I want to know all about these new rules about interbreeding."

Sirius smiled and he and James helped lord Erioth towards to the coffee shop, both talking happily. When they were finally away did the others heard Hagrid talk: "'At man 've me the creeps" and all started to laugh.

"I don't know why, he's very nice actually." All looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head. As they talked they started to go towards Gringotts. "No seriously. I actually enjoyed his company."

"You always see the good in people first, green cub."

"Oh thank you Luna."

"Now for real, mate. Lord Blackthorn nice? What have you been drinking?"

"Pumpkin juice. He offered." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

–CT–

The Weasleys were a large family.

When Harry was younger, he was sad that his mother had had a miscarriage and after which she couldn't have more kids. He would have loved to have a baby brother to play with or baby sister to protect but that was impossible.

Godfather Sirius and uncle Remus used to play that they must have been drunk when they got pregnant of the second baby, after all: one, who was already this troublesome, was enough. Harry was three when that happened but he remembered that mother had to stay at the hospital one whole month so she wouldn't lose the baby but she had lost it anyway.

Harry remembered it so well because he had to stay at godfather Severus' house during that time, since his father had been staying at the hospital and uncle Remus had already had two kids to take care of. Godfather Severus swore to never let Harry enter his house again. He never kept that promise, because next summer Harry spent a whole week alone with him.

That's him, always complaining but Harry is too much like his mother so he can't resist him; Harry just need to bite his bottom lips and look pleadingly at Severus and he got everything he wanted.

But the Weasleys didn't even compare to that. Mrs. Weasley had eight kids; Bill, who was working somewhere in Egypt, Charley, who was working with dragons in Romania, Percy, who was in his fifth year in Hogwarts, the twins Fred and George, who were Alphard's age and were entering their third year, Ron, who was Harry's age and finally Ginny, who was Luna's age.

The Weasleys were known for being red haired, tall, skinny, with freckles and with a large family and people were right. All of them were tall, even Ron was taller than Harry (except Ginny). Mrs Weasley was also red haired but she was short and chubby. As far as Harry knew, the Weasleys owed everything to his father and godfather. Sirius and father had spent a lot of work so Mr Weasley would be well paid at the ministry.

They weren't rich as the Potters or the Blacks but they got enough so they didn't need to buy hand-me-down clothes and always had enough food on the table, besides Harry's parents and godfather Sirius and Remus always had a parents' night and used to pay Mrs Weasley to take care of Harry, Alphard and Luna. Thanks to those nights Harry met Ron and the twins. The twins were crazy, always doing pranks everywhere, they were also Alphard's best friends, Harry couldn't understand how that had happened, after all Alphard followed the pureblood role excessively, unlike the Weasleys.

After Alphard had been born, Sirius' mother had made Sirius' brother bring the kid to her every four months so Alphard would learn of his legacy, since Sirius wouldn't tell him. When she had died, Harry had been four and Alph six, she left everything in Regulus', Sirius' brother, name. Regulus made a deal with his older brother, Sirius got the money, Regulus the house and Alphard would stay with Regulus every summer until he had to go to school, after that Regulus would teach him during the weekends. Regulus had never married, so he made his nephew the Black heir, he was also a professor at Hogwarts.

Ron was always ready to follow Harry everywhere, there had been a night, when their parents had had a night off, when Harry had convinced Ron to come with him and they had ran away from home. Everyone freaked out, and it was Severus who found them at a police station, how they got there the boys couldn't explain but the truth was that, since that day, Ron had never fought with Harry and would do anything for him.

They had been five back then and Sirius had always told Harry that before then, he and Ron couldn't stand each other. Something had happened that night that had made Ron trust Harry and look at him as a leader and a friend.

The only thing that Harry remembered from that night was a man with red eyes that was attacking them, then he was on the floor being bitten by a huge snake, pain, Ron screamed and then a warm feeling coming from inside him and then they were at the police station.

His father never found the man or the snake, but Severus treated the serpent bite and it healed after a while, Ron on the other hand, just had his shirt trashed and was almost bitten by the man, but the truth was that day changed Ron's and Harry's live.  
Ron started to be less of a brat and Harry's parents started monitoring Harry everywhere, they didn't wanted to lose another child. That was also the day that Harry's eyes opened, and since then he changed, not on the outside, on the outside he continued to be a cute little boy, but on the inside and in private he became older and darker.

Harry read every book he could find and it didn't take a lot of time for him to find out that it was a vampire that attacked them, and that whatever the serpent was it wasn't an usual one.

But thankfully his parents noticed his thirst for knowledge and they and Severus always bought him books, they had forbidden Sirius because he always gave dark books, so Sirius started giving him fairy-tale books (which, if you said the right words, would turn into dark books).

The snake poison had done something to Harry, Severus had told them that it should have killed him immediately after he had been bitten, but, instead of killing him, the poison had attached to Harry's genes and had done something to Harry, good or bad no one could tell.

Harry only knew one thing, he should keep his new powers a secret, except the desire for knowledge.

Harry looked at the others while they waited for Lily and Mrs Weasley. Percy was talking with Remus about school, the twins were discussing with Alphard about being a pureblood heir (the Weasleys were also purebloods but they didn't care about that kind of legacy, luckily for Harry James didn't care either), Luna was tutoring Ginny about some of her creatures and Ron was by Harry's side with his arms crossed as if he was his bodyguard. Harry didn't mind it, he actually found it very funny, Ron could be from a light family but every time Harry showed him dark books he looked at Harry once and, when he was sure that it was what Harry wanted, he started reading.

Alphard and the twins had caught them once and after that they had started to become part of the clan "Follow Harry". The twins were actually a lot more dark than light, they used all their knowledge on dark magic to do their pranks. Alphard had actually convinced his uncle to give him permission to get books from the library that he sent to Harry and Ron via owl after he was finished with them. Ron was more difficult to taint, but Harry could see that he was becoming greyer due to the book he read. He didn't memorize them, but he knew the basics, which was good enough.

Finally Hagrid appeared, he was here on Hogwarts' affairs, top secret. He smiled at Harry and Harry saw him putting a small package in his pocket. He approached them, said his goodbyes since he had to leave, besides he obviously didn't wanted to see Lord Erioth again.

Harry almost smirked. 'How can a half-giant be afraid of an old man that can barely walk alone? Okay that is just an act the man uses but you can only see it if you are looking for it. Okay even my father and godfather are afraid of the man.' Harry couldn't wait to talk with the lord's true self, not just this mask, the man fascinated him.

It probably was a side effect of the snake poison but Harry had gotten an extra sense that would somehow tell him when someone was lying or when someone was wearing a mask and the Blackthorn Lord, both of them, had a huge mask on.

At last Mrs Weasley and Lily came back and they all left Gringotts.

Lily took Harry and Ron to Ollivander's for their wands, Remus took Percy and the girls to the bookstore for all the books and Mrs Weasley went with the twins and Alphard to shop for the first year's cauldrons, sets of glass phials, telescope sets and brass scales.

Finally they would all meet at the clothes shop, admirably all the boys needed clothes, the older ones had grown too tall for their own cloths.

–CT–

'How dare he? How dare…? I was in front of my death eaters… MY death eaters… now it is for sure that they will think that I'm weak. Or they think that he is more powerful than me and start to become afraid of him… I hate him. I HATE HIM!'

Tuomas entered Gringotts and found the Weasleys children at once. He used his mother's necklace and he disappeared after which he entered the vault's side. 'Why didn't the man just do it himself? It isn't like it is difficult or something like that.'

Entering the vault where the stone would be found, he found it empty.

"What a waste of time." He turned around and left, after which he went to the bookstore to get a few books about the stone, which his ancestor had also requested from him.

When he arrived at the coffee shop where is ancestor and death eaters were, the older vampire looked at him once and then at his cup of tea on his hands.

–Where is it?–

–The half-giant had already taken it when I arrived.–

The older growled making the two humans tremble. The two looked at their professor in question.

"Could you bring me something to drink?" the two got up and left. Tuomas looked at his ancestor. –May I sit?–

"No." Tuomas took a deep breath, but obeyed. "Didn't I tell you to bring it?"

"You did, my lord."

"And you dare come back without it?"

Tuomas felt like a child being scolded by his father. "I'll get it my lord." 'No my voice didn't break, it was just my imagination.'

"You better." He drank a sip of his tea and finally his hard expression soften. "You may sit." –And call your men back.–

Tuomas sat relaxing and with his magic he called the two death eaters back. They both approached with his drink. Tuomas looked up at Salazar but he ignored him in favor of the other two and smiled, it was coldly but he was smiling.

He never smiled at Tuomas, not even once, since he had entered Hogwarts and just today he had smiled at two Potters. Everything because of the brat, he even got a true smile from his father and the man even liked the brat.

"Did you get the books?"

Tuomas took the bag with the books, shrunken, out of his pocket and gave them to his lord. He looked at them and finally picked one, giving it to James. "Give it to your son. Don't tell him that it was from me."

James looked at Tuomas and then at Salazar. "As you wish, Lord Blackthorn." He picked the book and put it inside his cloak pocket.

Salazar stood. "Let's go Tuomas. I want to start reading the new books and you have a lot of parchment work to do." Tuomas sighed, but obeyed.

"See you tonight Lord James and Lord Sirius." Both nodded and Tuomas helped his father walking, passing by the brat.

"Leaving already, lord Erioth?"

"I'm sorry, Just Harry. A lot of things to do, you know. New books to read."

The boy smiled. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Do your homework and then contact me, just Harry. Until then I wish you a good day."

The boy placed his feet side by side and, with his arms parallel to his body, he bowed. "Until then, lord Erioth."

Erioth smiled, a true smile that not even Tuomas had been on the receiving end off.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to ideas for Harry's new snake characteristics
> 
> Also I would love to see you try to find ought who attacked Harry and Ron


	6. Chapter V  –First Trouble in Paradise–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:** TMR/OC

 **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, lemon

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,440

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter V**

– **First Trouble in Paradise–**

Monday, July 08, 1991

Harry smirked as he saw both Lords Blackthorn leaving. It might have been an accident but he was sure that lord Erioth was the kind of man that you should have on your side. Besides, it seemed like the Lord liked him, so why shouldn't he use it for his own benefits?

He turned and followed his mother and Ron to the clothing shop. But he wasn't really paying attention; he couldn't stop thinking about his wand. He had destroyed half the shop before he finally found his wand; holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… after all, its brother's wizard became a great sorcerer." The speech that Ollivander had given him didn't leave his mind. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was as if he couldn't choose what he was. If the wand was weak, Did that mean that he was weak?

There was so much to investigate about the wand issue, Harry really just wanted to go home and study it.

When Harry was finally released from the shop, he just hated the clothes part, he managed to persuade his father to take him to the book store. He so needed new books and, luckily, today was parents night. Meaning he would stay at the Weasleys' and he could read all he wanted.

–CT–

James had just left his son and godchildren at the Weasleys' and he was now waiting with Lily, Padfoot and Moony for Padfoot's brother, Regulus, and for Snivellus. After what had happened with his son at Diagon Alley that same day he couldn't be more afraid for himself and his son. His lord was furious, his father and master had made him look like a fool and James, knowing the lord like he did, knew that it meant trouble for his death Eaters. James just hoped that he had done everything right, as he didn't want to be on the lord's bad side right now.

Finally a man who looked a lot like Padfoot appeared from the fireplace.

"I'm sorry…"

Padfoot approached and hugged him at once.

"Do not worry about it. How are you?"

"I'm fine brother, don't worry yourself because of me."

Padfoot grinned. "You're my baby brother, if I don't worry, who will? Besides… you look awful, you have been eating, haven't you? I'm going to talk with Kreacher. You need to take better care of yourself. You…"

Regulus blushed before he put a hand on Padfoot's mouth in an attempt to stop him. "Don't worry brother, I'm fine."

"When was the last time you got laid?"

James smiled, Lily gasped at his side and Moony at his other side only shook his head. Padfoot actually was serious about that and Regulus couldn't get more red.

"Nooo…" he whispered.

"Obviously not. If you had you would take better care of yourself. Prongs we have to get my baby brother a girl… you like girls, right? Or are you into boys, now?"

"SIRIUS… you… are… not… going… to… gave me… a date…"

"It's for you own good."

"Sirius Orion Black, you are not going to set me up in a date with anyone. I can take care of myself and I don't need your help… I didn't even let mother set me up, why I would let you?"

"Mother tried, siriusly? How did you manage to avoid that?"

"I threatened that I would come live with you until she changed her mind. She preferred me without a girlfriend over me living with you."

"That's it…" Padfoot turned to Moony and James with a grin on his face. "He'll came live with us for the summer holidays."

"WHAT?"

Moony took a deep breath and turned to Regulus. "If I were you I would accept. You know how your brother's mind works, or you accept it, or he will never leave you alone until you accept."

"So that's why you've accepted his marriage proposal, I always wondered why." Regulus said, cheekily.

Moony blushed, making Padfoot pout and the other three laugh. It was to this, that Snivellus appeared. Lily approached him immediately, hugging him.

The Marauders might not like the man, but for Lily they had stopped mistreating him and Lily even had persuaded him that he would be Harry second godfather. James had to deal with Snivellus' eyes twinkling for a year because of that. Every time he came to visit, he always made sure to compliment James and to thank him for letting him be Harry's godfather. Merlin, he had been so close to strangling that man to wipe that smug smile of that face. At least Harry liked him, he had actually taken care of Harry when James and Lily were at the hospital. After that month Snivellus had finally managed to earn James' respect.

James watched as he smiled at Lily while she asked how he was. At least James knew that the man was gay, he could have chosen better than Malfoy, but at least he didn't have to worry about him and Lily, they were just best friends.

Finally they left, floo traveling to Blackthorn' manor. They appeared in an office and immediately left it, going into the corridor before they entered a big room which was a few doors later. The room contained a huge table where everyone sat, each one with his place chosen. The house was old, older than Hogwarts but it had not lost its former glory, it still screamed richness, pureblood, protection, life and at the same time darkness. At the head of the table was Lord Tuomas seated.

–CT–

Tuomas looked around, everyone had just given him their report, all his inside jobs at the ministry were going fine. Everything was as he wanted it, but he just somehow couldn't care. It just didn't matter to him, not with his father's silent treatment.

For Salazar, that man was the worst kind ever. He ignored Tuomas for decades and now some kid shows up and he starts all smiling and…

Tuomas took his fingers to his temples, massaging it. He was getting a headache. Merlin, he hadn't had one since he was human.

"My lord?"

Tuomas opened his eyes, his Inner Circle was all looking at him worriedly. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the death eater who had dared to talk, crucioing him, before stopping after a few minutes. He scowled and looked at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Dumbledore is planning something. I want you to attack Hogsmead and to catch his brother Aberforth. Not just him, though, try to get some other people too. Make it seem that his entrance in the group is just a coincidence. Bring the new ones, they are full of desire to prove themselves, let's see how they handle themselves. I want him here in a few hours… the others, you can play with them."

She grinned and started bouncing in her chair. She enjoyed it a little too much, but as Rodolphus Lestrange used to say, it's better she uses all her energy on raids than on them.

Tuomas still questioned himself about how the two had got married, they were completely different. Tuomas didn't believe in love, how could he? Erioth had lost his desire to live, besides for his books, because of losing his beloved wife. His mother had enchanted his father into loving her. And when he had told this to Lord Erioth, when he had been fifteen, things had change between the two of them.

"Dismissed." Tuomas looked up, to the person who dared to dismiss his men for him. Erioth was at the door sending glares at everyone who quickly stood and left. "Good evening, Tuomas. I'm going hunting." And with that he too left.

Tuomas hands were trembling. 'How dare he? He just released my men, just because he wanted, how dare he?'

–Master?–

Tuomas looked down, coming his way was his familiar, his snake, his…

–Nagini.–

–Are you well, master? You are shaking.–

Tuomas smiled at her, while she wrapped herself around him, keeping him steady.

–Master?–

–I'm fine, Nagini.–

–No, you're not. The last time I saw you acting like this was because, during school, master and master's ancestor had an argument and the two didn't talk for a year. Master was like this every time  _master_  was alone.–

While, Tuomas tried to deny it, she was right. Because of the muggles, every time Tuomas lost control of his emotions he started to shake with rage for hours. Nagini was the only thing that stopped him, he used to fight the magic without knowing it and bodies were sent away with his magic. Luckily Lord Erioth had never seen him when he was in a fit. It would be embarrassing and awkward.

–Nagini I…–

–What happened, master?– when he finally stopped shaking, Tuomas looked at his snake's face. –Was it master's ancestor again? Did you fight?–

–I failed to accomplish an order for him. And because of some brat I'm being treated with the silence treatment.–

–A halfling, master?–

–Some first year that is the son of Lily and the stag man.–

–You want me to kill him?– she offered, showing her fangs.

Tuomas smiled at that. –The stag, the mutt and the wolf man wouldn't forgive me for that. And father likes him.–

–CT–

Salazar, who stood in the hallway just outside Tuomas' meeting room, sighed. He knew that he was being too tough on his heir but he had to in order for him to understand. The boy that he had admired at the age of eleven because of his eagerness to make Salazar happy had died a long time ago. On the same day that he had an argument with the boy because he had stopped to believe in love. Maybe if Salazar showed love to this boy, Just Harry, his Tom would understand that he was loved.

Picking up on his heir's scent, he decided to really go out on a hunt, the boy was full of testosterone, he needed to take care of that.

Now he had to think. His son hated muggles, even if they were easy to catch and legal to hunt, but the wizards were, besides forbidden by law, more difficult to catch.

'Oh well, looks like I'm going to hunt in the States' and with that he apparated.

–CT–

–Master?–

Tuomas looked up from his paperwork to his friend. She had her face in the air with her mouth open and her tongue out and she seemed to be tasting something in the air. Having learned to trust her instincts he also sniffed. Erioth had arrived but he wasn't alone, by the smell Tuomas noticed that his father wasn't using his glamour. He frowned, even at home the vampire used them.

The door to his office opened and Salazar Slytherin looked at him before he turned back to the young human.

"And this, my child, is Tom Marvolo, my son."

Tuomas looked his ancestor in the eyes at once. "May I inquire the reason of this visit, father?"

Salazar didn't even spare him a glance, he looked at the human, forced him to enter and then he looked at Nagini.

–Nagini out!–

The snake looked at Tuomas and, at his nod, she obeyed, leaving him with Salazar, who closed the door behind him. Tuomas looked at the human, who seemed to be ashamed that he was standing there, a wand in his hand.

That was odd. Erioth had never hunted for Tuomas before and he had always forbidden him from hunting wizards. And here it was; a wizard, ready to be taken.

Tuomas stood, felt the magic of the wards that his ancestor was adding to his office and laughed. He turned back towards the wizard, and had to admit that he wasn't bad looking. His ancestor really knew what Tuomas liked. Well if that was what his ancestor wanted… Why not enjoy it?

"What's your name?"

The human looked at Tuomas, and he noticed that he couldn't be older than seventeen. The boy had brown hair and eyes and he was tanned. The teen was scared. "My name, sir?"

"Yes, so I'll know what to call when I'll pin you down."

The teen caught the meaning and blushed, but he grabbed his wand more tightly until his fingers became white and he pointed it at Tuomas. "I'm not a whore… or a fag…"

Tuomas laughed. 'Salazar. Father got me a bloody Gryffindor.' He smirked. 'I like it when they fight…' he ran, appeared behind the wizard and as he grabbed his wand arm he forced him to release the wand.

"Name" and he bit the teen's neck, making him whimper. It didn't take long before the loss of blood made the teen relax and he started moaning. Tuomas smirked against the neck before he licked it so it would stop bleeding after which he grabbed the teen's bulge roughly. "Name."

"Erik" the teen moaned trusting into the hand, clearly wanting more.

Tuomas chuckled and he removed the teens pants and boxers. He pinned the boy against his desk, cast the stretching spell and the lube spell, he wasn't into fore-play, and then removed his owns undergarments after which he slammed into the teen, making him whimper.

'Damn the brat is tight.' It didn't take long for the teen to push his own hips back into Tuomas, begging for more. And more Tuomas gave him. He didn't care for the teen, and he thrust into him roughly, hard and fast so he could come and get over with it.

The teen, Erik if he remember correctly, was moaning and whimpering under him while he trusted his hips back. He was quite good for someone who was bottoming for the first time. Finally, Tuomas grabbed the teens tights harshly and with one last thrust he finally shouted a name as his seed entered the teen's insides. Pulling out of the teen, he cleaned himself up before he redressed himself and he was ready to leave his office when the teen finally spoke up.

"You said wrong. My name is Erik" after which the teen passed out.

(Tbc)


	7. Chapter VI  –The Red Eyed Man and The Snake–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:** none

**Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC

 **Nr words in this chapter:**  2,490

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Book_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter VI**

– **The Red Eyed Man and The Snake–**

Monday, July 08, 1991

"You said wrong. My name is Erik" said the teen before he passed out.

Tuomas just stood there frozen looking at the younger one. The door unlocked, the ward on it had dropped the moment Tom had come, opened and Nagini slithered inside.

–CT–

She took a good look at the teen on her master's desk, his legs still wide open and her master's seed trickling out of his entrance and alongside his legs.

–Feeling better master?–

Master seemed to come back to reality, he had been staring at the human without seeing him, and he looked at Nagini. His eyes were black, not with hunger, not with desire, not because of the glamour so they would look like his old ones, but with an intensity that made even the large serpent shiver.

–The human's name is Erik, I asked his as I do with everyone else.– her master looked up to the ceiling in deep thought, which made her relax, she didn't like it when he had that look on his face. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going and so she approached her master and curled around him for the second time that day. –I didn't call him by his name. I…– her master closed his eyes and when he opened them and looked at her, they were back to its red color. –I said  _ **His**_  name.–

–CT–

Sunday, September 01, 1991

Harry entered one empty compartment. He had just said goodbye to his family and now he just wanted to finish the book about alchemists that his father had handed him the previous week. Harry didn't understand it, why did his father give him such a light book? Note the emphasis on the light part.

The door opened. Harry looked up and found that Ron, the twins and Alphard had entered, sat down and had stayed in silence. Going back to the book his eyes widened when they passed by the words:

_Philosopher's Stone._

Harry smirked. Now he knew why.

_Nicolas Flamel was a very accomplished alchemist, possibly the greatest in history, as he had created the holy grail of alchemy - the Philosopher's Stone. With this, he rendered himself and his wife immortal, celebrating his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday and his wife's, Perenelle, six hundred and fifty-eight birthday last year. He is a close friend and partner_ _to_ _the Hogwarts School Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

_Flamel is noted as an alchemist of considerable talent and as an opera-lover, having been spotted in an opera house in Paris in 1762. It is said he enjoyed living a quiet life in Devon during the last years. Although it is clear that he used the Elixir to greatly extend his life, it is not specified whether he used the Stone's powers to make himself greatly wealthy, as the Stone is also capable of turning any metal into gold._

Harry almost laughed. He couldn't believe that he had read a whole 'light' book about alchemist so he would finally find his 'homework' in the last pages.

–Hand me a parchment, a pen and ink.– he said stretching his hand to Ron. After a while of silence Harry looked up. "Parchment, pen and ink, Ronald." He hissed at his minion.

Ron immediately stood and took the things from his trunk and handed them to Harry. "Sorry, but you used The language again and I couldn't understand you."

Harry frowned and looked at the others three, noticing that, if their face was anything to go by, he really had used Parseltongue again. Alphard's face had closed off and darkened, but the twins had malicious identical grins on their faces. Only Ron knew about this gift, one more thanks to the snake bite, and Harry wanted to keep it a secret, but now it would be difficult. The twins had already forgotten Harry's and Ron's run in with the red eyed man and the snake, but not Alphard and he had seen Harry swallow a whole beef without even cutting or biting it, like a snake.

"You have it thanks to the attack, don't you?" Alphard asked. Harry merely nodded. "That makes sense. After all it is a genetic gift so godfather or Lily had to be one too."

When Harry was certain that the conversation ended there after a few minutes of silence he returned to the parchment and started the letter. But:

"We have to be careful, we don't want anyone else to find out. We don't want people to think that you are the bastard son of the dark lord."

Harry laughed at that. The twins' eyes twinkled at that.

"And why wouldn't we want that?"

"We mean… We have"

"The Slytherin heir"

"Right in front of us"

"And we can't even"

"Tell people about it?"

"No." Harry said coldly.

"But…" they both whined.

"You heard him, you two. Now be quiet and let our lord work."

Harry looked at his cousin immediately, darkly. The twins grinned but beside that became, suspiciously, quiet. Harry took a deep breath and turned back to his letter.

"May I use Hedwig, Alph?" Harry asked, looking up at his cousin. It was more of a formality than an actual question, since he knew that any of the others in the compartment would do anything he told them to do. When he was younger and the older boys had started on the 'Follow Harry' group, he had thought it to be funny but with time he realized, that he was able to do it not just with them. If he used the right words, voice and face he could make almost anyone do what he wanted.

"Of course you can. May I inquire to whom?"

"Lord Erioth Blackthorn" and with that everyone became stiff, Harry smirked while he took Hedwig, the snowy owl, out of her cage and handed her the letter. "Will you hand it to Lord Erioth Blackthorn?" the owl picked in his fingers as if outraged of the idea of not being able to deliver a letter. Harry chuckled and gave her the parchment, opened the window and let her fly away. In the moment that he closed the window a smell came into his nose. An oddly familiar smell, but from where?

–CT–

_Dear Lord Erioth_

_I wrote to you this letter_ _to_ _inform_ _you, and thank you for your help, that I found out what the philosopher's stone is._

_I expect_ _this Christmas holidays to finally have the promised conversation._

_Yours_

_Just Harry_

Salazar chuckled.

–Master's ancestor?– Salazar looked to the floor near door, Nagini was slithering her way in. If Salazar didn't know better he would say that the snake looked worried.

–What is it that troubles you, Nagini? Did Tuomas forget to feed you again?–

–No, master's ancestor, that's not the issue. Does master's ancestor remember…  _ **Him**_?–

Salazar became tense. Nagini knew better then to talk about it, so it was grave. –What did Tuomas do? He didn't…–

–No, master didn't return to Him. But master's ancestor knows that master is sensitive to His approximation. Master called his name when he was interbreeding with the human.–

Salazar growled, trust the serpent to let such a long time pass without mentioning such a thing before. –Where is Tuomas?–

–On the train.–

Salazar stood, ready to apparate when the door behind Nagini slammed open and the next moment Salazar was against a wall with a vampire grabbing his neck and chest.

"Hello Sally, I thought it was time to came say hello to my family… where is Tommy bear?"

This vampire had red eyes and around his neck was a huge snake, similar to Nagini. The vampire was short, 5'2 to be exactly, had dark brown hair, white skin, was thin and had no muscles, but was still stronger than Salazar. This vampire was Salazar's sire.

"Leave."

"Or what? Are you still under the assumption that you can send me away, mijn lieve _ **(1)**_  Sally?" the vampire taunted and gave the neck a little space, to then push back with force, that if Salazar was human he would be dead. "Remember, Sally, you're younger than me. Do not even try to fight me. Now…" the vampire released the force on the neck and chest a little. "Where is my Tommy bear?"

–Master's ancestor?–

–Go to the sunroom. We'll talk later.– the snake took one long look at the vampire and then turned around, leaving.

The snake on the vampire neck hissed. –She didn't change at all.–

Salazar looked at the snake and smirked. –You only say that because she refused to mate with you.–

That only made the snake hiss angrily at him. The vampire chuckled and took one of his hands to the snake and petted it. "Still the same Sally, but that won't chan…" the vampire stopped himself sniffing and his head snapped to the side, to the desk and his eyes became dark. Next moment he was gone.

–CT–

The door to the compartment opened. Harry looked up, there was an old woman with a car with candies. Alphard stood and paid for them all, asking for the soup that was kept underneath the car. So while all of them ate a bowl of soup, Harry's senses were kicking in. he knew that smell, but he didn't knew from where.

"Harry!" someone grabbed his hand. Harry looked up, at Alphard and then to his hand, noticing that he was swallowing the spoon and his hand. He blushed and took it out. The twins laughed.

"We're sure that the"

"Spoon must be tasty,"

"But we don't think"

"That your stomach"

"Would agree with you,"

"You know?"

Harry merely rolled his eyes and looked at the door, someone was opening the door.

"Everything alright, lads?" asked the tanned man, with an American accent. He was tall, dark brown that in the sun (as it shone right then) looked like honey, honey eyes and defined male expression and body. Harry taken a full minute to notice that he was staring, Merlin it was not his fault that the man was like those sculptures of Michael Angelo, like David, to perfect to be true.

"Yes professor." Alphard had returned to his seat and was looking like a pureblood at the time.

Harry looked out of the window to keep his eyes out of the man, he should be the new professor that Remus was talking the other day. Apparently since Lord Tuomas had left the post every professor ended updying a mysterious death. This was the seventh professor to come.

"Ron Weasley, sir."

"And you, lad?" Harry looked up to see honey fixated on him.

Harry smiled. "Dudley Dursley, sir."

The man brows went high. "Dursley? Is that a muggle surname?"

"Yes sir. Vernon and Petunia Dursley are muggles."

"So… if I asked you… let's say a penny?"

"Muggle money." The twins snickered and Ron put his face in his hands.

"And the reason why you are in a compartment with purebloods?"

"I was here, they appeared and sat. I don't even know them, sir." He said, his voice trembling as if afraid, but Harry was actually trying not to laugh.

"I see… have you read Hogwarts, a story?" at Harry's nod the man continue. "So what house do you suppose you will be?"

"Probably Hufflepuff, sir."

The man smiled. "So I'll see you at Hufflepuff, Dursley." And with that, the man turned around and left.

They all looked at each other and, suddenly, burst laughing.

"I can't believe that you told him that you were your cousin."

"Why not? It's not like I know him. He could be lying for all I care and pretending to be the new professor."

"Was he pretending?" Ron asked serious. Harry looked at his thoughtfully.

"Yes, but when and how I don't know. He's an enigma."

"Oh oh… Harry found a new topic for research." Harry merely threw his bowl to one of the twins' head, who ducked to avoid it.

A while later they all change into the cloaks and then the compartment door opened again.

–Yes, here you are. I know your smell.– Harry stiffed and turned to see a man with red eyes caring a huge snake around his neck. That was the smell he tasted that morning. The man looked around, his eyes fixed on Ron, making him smirk, and then he looked at Harry. Harry looked around, all the others were starting now to turn as if in slow motion, he frowned and looked again to the man. The man started to approach, his eyes never leaving Harry. Harry stood and grabbed his wand.

"You, mijn kind _ **(2)**_ , are coming with me. We are going to be great friends."

The man had a Dutch accent, but before Harry could think, his eyes were locked with the other ones, the door to the compartment opened and a red light hit the man who immediately turned around. The new professor was there, wand in hand.

"Marvy…"

"Leave now. You are attacking a wizard student."

The red eyed man pouted. "Jij bent saai _ **(3)**_." He looked back at Harry. "Sorry jongen _ **(4)**_. I'll came for you later, 'kay?" he turned and left, only stopping to whisper something at professor Marvy in the ear.

When he left, Harry saw that his four friends had finished looking at the door, already in normal motion, and then at Harry. "What is going on? Why are you two facing each other with a wand?"

"Mr. Dursley was just attacked by a vampire." Professor Marvy said, withdrawing his wand. "I suggest, Mr. Black, to put an anti-vampire ward on the compartment."

"Right away, professor."

The professor turned and left. Harry stood there facing the door for a while and when he finally decided, he followed him. "Professor."

Professor Marvy stopped and looked at Harry. "Yes, Dursley?"

"May I ask you three questions?"

"You may."

"Would you answer with the truth?"

The professor frowned. "I will…"

"Is your name really Marvy?"

The man scowled. "No, that's an abbreviation. I would appreciate it if you didn't use it."

"As you wish, professor…" Harry turned and started to come back to enter.

"Wait. You only asked one question."

"I asked three professor." And Harry left, entering the compartment again. That professor was a vampire, otherwise he wouldn't be so fast. But the question was: why was Harry so fast? And why was he able to see so fast?

And the snake… it was the one who had bitten him. The vampire came to recollect him, why? Could the vampire know about the powers that the snake had given him?

The professor looked like he knew him, maybe he should ask him about it…

–CT–

Tuomas entered the last compartment, the one meant for the professors, and saw the vampire laying on the seat looking at him. Up and down.

"You look good, Tommy bear."

(Tbc)

* * *

1 – meaning of "mijn lieve" is "my dear"

2 – meaning of "mijn kind" is "my child"

3 – meaning of "jij bent saai" is "you're no fun"

4 – meaning of "jongen" is "boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a serie of one-shots to explain the importance of the vampire sire in Salazar's and Tom's life, please go read and review Family Issues  
> the one-shot is a part of this story, so should be read as an whole


	8. Chapter VII  –The Shorting Hat–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:**  none

 **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC

 **Nr words in this chapter:**  1,669

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Book_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter VII**

– **The Shorting Hat–**

Sunday, September 01, 1991

Hogwarts.

"Wow."

"A castle."

"So big."

"It's enormous."

"It's magical."

"It's…"

Harry looked at Hogwarts himself while they approached the castle in the boats. They were right. Hogwarts was all that and more, so much more.

Harry looked behind to the other side of the lake, where he could see a figure with red eyes looking directly at him. Since he had left the train those eyes hadn't left him. It was almost… okay lest be fair and square Harry was terrified. Hello! he was 11 years old and he had a lunatic vampire with a snake around his neck, whom was stalking him.

–CT–

"The twins said that we have to fight a troll."

Harry laughed at that, making the others around look at him at once. "And you believed them?"

"Why wouldn…? Right." Ron's sombre face only made Harry laugh even harder.

"If it's not a troll than you must know what it is, don't you, mister…?"

Harry looked at a girl with bushy hair and big front teeth. "Potter and you?"

The girl blushed as if she just remembered that she hadn't introduced herself. "Hermione Granger."

"Granger… muggle parents, am I right?" at the girl's nod, Harry continued. "Don't worry Miss Granger you will just sit on a stool and put on a hat."

"A hat?" a boy with blond hair and a round face said to Harry's right.

Harry looked at him. "Longbottom, right?" the boy nodded. Harry internally grimaced at once. The Longbottoms were spoken of a lot at home, they were huge adversaries against the new rules that the dark lord was trying to establish. Harry smiled and offered him his hand. "My father talks a lot about your parents, it's a pleasure to finally meet someone of your family, and in my year nonetheless." The boy smiled and took the hand. "Yes it's in Hogwarts, a History. It's the old hat of Gryffindor himself, the four founders put their conscience in the hat so it could sort the new students. Cool hmm?"

"Wicked."

Harry smiled again and turned to Ron, going back to ignoring the rest of the students that were looking at him. A few minutes into the school and he already had the first year on their knees for him.

Professor McGonagall, a very strict old witch, returned. "Follow me now, we are ready to receive you."

Queued, two and two, they followed her. When they entered the Great Hall their mouths fell open when they saw the magnificence and majesty of the hall. There were five big tables, the four houses' tables side by side and there was one at the top, the professor's table.

Just like Harry said, a stool and a hat were in front of the staff table waiting for them.

Harry let his eyes travel the staff table, godfather Severus and uncle Regulus were on the end of the table, they were both looking at him. There were also a few professors that Harry had only heard the adults talk about. There was, obviously, in the middle in the headmaster's chair, Albus Dumbledore, with his white hair and beard, blue twinkling eyes, half-moon glasses and of course his odd choice of clothing, tonight it was a red cloak with orange and brown frogs. Not far from Dumbledore were uncle Moony and the new professor, professor Marvy.

The entire Hall was in great silence looking at the hat, so Harry looked at it too. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone applauded. Granger and Longbottom approached Harry at once. Harry played dumb to this, inside he grimaced.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw a ghost that looked like a Fat Friar wave merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see the twins catcalling which made him smile.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at other times it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Granger almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Draco Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. If Harry remembered correct Malfoy was Alphard's cousin and from time to time Harry, Alph and Luna had stayed with the Malfoys because of those purebloods parties.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"… , "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry stepped forward, sitting of the stool. The hat dropped over his eyes making him see the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage and chivalry, I see. Hard worker, with patience and loyal also. Not unintelligent either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… And a Parseltongue at that. So where shall I put you?"

–CT–

'Where is it? Where did I put it?'

Salazar was starting to get uneasy. He had already turned his office upside down and he couldn't find the letter from Harry. He had wanted to write a letter to his son when he had noted that he couldn't leave the house, and that was when he found that the letter that young Harry had written him that same day had disappeared.

–CT–

_Dear Lord Erioth_

_I wrote to you this letter to inform you, and to thank you for your help, that I found out what the philosopher's stone is._

_I expect this Christmas holidays to finally have the promised conversation._

_Yours_

_Just Harry_

'Just Harry… what a mundane name for such a powerful human. Who calls his own son Just?' thought the short red eyed, dark brown haired and white skinned vampire while he read the letter that his guinea pig had written not so long ago. 'Philosopher's stone hmm? Sorry Sally, but Just and the stone are mine.'

–CT–

If Salazar was correct then it was his sire that had taken the letter…

Salazar shivered. He really had to send a letter to Tuomas. With all the experiments that his sire used to make, who would know what he could do if he got his hand on the philosopher's stone?

Salazar grabbed a diary, his son old diary and immediately wrote in it.

–CT–

Tuomas looked at the boy on the stool, he was there a long time already, when he felt the diary on his pocket starting to warm. He took it out, scowling and read what his ancestor had written, only to lose all of the color on his face.

"Anything wrong Ross?" when Tuomas didn't respond at once. "Ross?"

Tuomas looked up at Remus Black, nee Lupin.

"Nothing serious Black." He said, making sure to keep the American accent.

He looked at Tuomas for a full minute. Finally he nodded and said, after he looked to the brat on the stool again. "If you're sure."

Right for a moment Tuomas had forgotten his new name. But now he had things more important to worry about. He looked back to the diary in his hand, to his ancestor perfect calligraphy, to the disturbing news that his ancestor had written:

_Freek Abraham Kadouch knows of the Philosopher's Stone._

(Tbc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a serie of one-shots to explain the importance of the vampire sire in Salazar's and Tom's life, please go read and review Family Issues  
> the one-shot is a part of this story, so should be read as an whole


	9. Chapter VIII  –Babyssiting–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:** LP/JP, RL/SB

 **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC, mentions of attack, mentions of experiments on humans/vampires

 **Nr words in this chapter:**  1,352

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Book_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

– **Babyssiting–**

Sunday, September 01, 1991

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_Guess what!_

_The sorting hat took the longest ever to sort me. Looks like I was there for twenty minutes. I didn't even notice._

_And I'm so sorry dad, I know that you wanted me to get into your old house, but you know that it's my personality that counts and… well the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin and…_

_Love You Too_

_Yours Harry_

Lily watched her husband while he paced back and forth in the living room, completely angry that his son had been made a Slytherin. Sirius had gotten a letter from Remus that he had given to Lily while they watched James make a fuss over the letter.

Lily smiled, after reading the letter, giving it back to Sirius. "Thank you Sirius."

Sirius nodded sipping his tea and looking at his friend who continued to go on and on about going to the school and forcing Dumbledore to re-sort his son, while his daughter was laying in his lap sleeping with her dirty blond haired head on his chest.

–CT–

Harry smiled while professor McGonagall took the hat off his head. Harry stood and looked at the head table, towards his godfather Severus, who nodded, and then towards Moony. He was clapping and beaming at him. Harry smiled and turned to his table and seeing his housemates standing and screaming "we have Potter" repeatedly, he decided to let the pureblood mask fall and ran towards his table where he was welcomed with open arms (and crushed between the twins).

It took a while until the table calmed down and Harry was able to sit. Harry could see that professor McGonagall was trying to hide the smile on her face.

The sorting continued and when Ron was finally sorted there was an explosion on Harry's table. Ron hastened to sit by Harry's side, his cheeks and ears reddening.

Harry snickered at his friend embarrassment.

"Shut it Harry."

–CT–

Monday, September 02, 1991

Harry sat at his house table and looked at the head table. He could see Moony and Regulus laughing at a letter that they had in hand.

"Your father freaked out yesterday." Harry looked up to see his cousin, Alphard sitting in front of him. "Did you in any case hinted that you were a Slytherin?"

"Why would I do that to my poor dad?" Harry asked outraged.

"Yeah, I wonder why you did it." The two shared an amused look. "Uncle and daddy received a letter from pappy telling that you may have hinted that the hat put you in Slytherin. Godfather almost climbed the walls, according to pappy's description."

The two shared an amused look. The twins approached and each one sat by Alphard's side.

"Hi, Alphy." Alphard in his dark robes and Slytherin symbol on his chest, looked at his two Gryffindor friends with a sneer.

"It's Alphard, and don't even think about it."

The two lost their grins as they put the powder that they were going to place inside Alphard's clothes back into their pockets.

"We will get you once." The two promised.

"And I will be waiting."

Harry snickered. The two looked at Harry.

"Don't even think about it. We were both raised by the Marauders, you won't catch us that easily."

"By the way, why did it take so long for you to be sorted?" Alphard asked while making sure that his food wasn't poisonous.

Harry scratched the back of his head. "I… we were talking."

"About?"

"Which house I should go to… and other things."

The three looked at him, eyes wide.

"The hat decided to talk with you… in the middle of a sorting?"

"Pretty much."

The twins shared amused looks. "Cool."

"And what could the hat have to tell you?"

Harry shrugged. "That Slytherin could make me great. To which I said that I'm just Harry, I don't want to be something great."

–CT–

Sunday, September 01, 1991

Tuomas entered his office, opened his journal and immediately wrote in it.

_How does he know? He was with me not_ _too long ago and he doesn't show any interest in anything besides attacking a few students._

Tuomas paced in his office looking at the journal, waiting for his answer. 'Damn that bastard vampire.'

_He was with you? What did he want?_

_He wanted to see me… to_ _attract my atten… wait a moment. He didn't even know that I was on the train and I could smell him twice. At midday and at four o'clock. Only the second time did I see him. But he didn't come directly to me… he tried to attack a student._

There was a pause and Tuomas knew that his father was pondering what to write. Until finally one word appear.

_Potter?_

'How does he know? Can Potter be the reason that Freek has found out about the Stone?'

_What about him?_

_Don't play stupid with me, Tuomas Salazar!_

Tuomas flinched, thanking Salazar that his sire wasn't with him.

_You must remember_ _the time when the boy had been attacked together with the youngest Weasley. Lord Potter didn't stop bothering you about that encounter for months._

_Yes I remember, why are you talking about it now?_

There was a silence, Tuomas could feel that his father was fearing what to say next. Tuomas and he didn't talk about Freek for a good reason. That vampire, Salazar's sire, was one of the reasons why their relationship as father and son had been destroyed. During the five years that Tuomas had lived as Tom Marvolo Riddle… a part of Tuomas had died and Salazar had never made him talk about it and maybe that hadn't been the best idea. But Tuomas didn't want to talk either. And now thanks to this brat he was forced to face that horrible memory again.

_What exactly did happen when you left for five years, my son?_

Tuomas' chest tightened. He should have expected that question, but the endearment…  _my son_

Salazar never called him that in private anymore.

_A lot. Why does that matter now?_

_Did he show you his experiments?_

Tuomas looked at the question and he knew that his father didn't mean that, in the underlines the really question was:  _Did he experiment on you?_

_Is the boy an experiment? I don't see any difference._

_I don't know. But not even Freek would attract the wizards' attention if he doesn't see a reason_ _for it. And you know that they had survived out of pure luck._

Tuomas growled. 'Potter. Everything orbits around that brat.'

_I'm not_ _babysitting the brat!_

With that he closed the book hard and threw it to the other side of the room, seething.

–CT–

Salazar looked at the journal which had been in his hands but which had suddenly closed and been thrown to the other side of the room, mimicking what his Tuomas had done to the other one.

"My son… what did Freek do to you?"

–CT–

_Padfoot_

_In case_ _that Harry has forgotten to send you a letter, or knowing that little prankster as I know him, in case he hasn't sent you one, I decided to send you a letter to inform you of Harry's sorting._

_Harry took the longest ever to be_ _sorted, but in the end the lion inheritance won. Harry's a Gryffindor. So do some damage control before Prongs makes poor Lily crazy._

_Love Moony_

_Ps: how is our black princess?_

Lily smiled, after reading the letter, giving it back to Sirius. "Thank you Sirius."

Sirius nodded sipping his tea and looking at his friends who continued to go on and on about going to the school and forcing Dumbledore to re-sort his son, while his daughter was laying in his lap sleeping with her dirty blond haired head on his chest.

"Well technically he is right, Lily. Harry never did say that he wasn't in Slytherin. At the same time he didn't say that he was, he only hinted. He may be a Gryffindor, but he is a Slytherin at heart."

"Sirius, do you think we should tell James?"

The two looked at their fuming friend, pacing back and forth in the middle of the living room, and then to each other, smirking.

"Nah…"

(Tbc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a serie of one-shots to explain the importance of the vampire sire in Salazar's and Tom's life, please go read and review Family Issues  
> the one-shot is a part of this story, so should be read as an whole


	10. Chapter IX  –Ophidiophobia–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:**  LP/JP

 **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC, mentions of attacks, mentions of experiments on humans/vampires, panic attacks

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,126

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Book_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**–Ophidiophobia–**

Tuesday, September 03, 1991

The next day Harry was one of the first to wake up. He stood, dressed and went to the Great Hall. Something didn't feel right. Something felt…

"Early riser, Dursley?" Harry looked up, fighting to contain his laughter. Professor Marvy had just entered the Great Hall and had stopped by him.

"Couldn't sleep, Professor Ross."

The man nodded and then, looking at the table, he smirked. "Aren't you sitting at the wrong table?" Harry frowned, looking around. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table so… "10 points from Hufflepuff, Mister Dursley." And Marvy moved away.

Harry eyes widened in sudden realization and he had to fight his laugh that was desperately trying to escape.

–CT–

Tuomas sat in his chair at the head table, looking at the boy who was shaking in contained laughter. He let a small, true smile get to his face, but when he realized it he took it off at once, scowling at himself.

That boy had brought  _Him_ back and as much as he had told his father that he wouldn't watch over the brat, he had to. He remembered the attack on the brat, the attack that a snake had used on him… some serpent's poison that had almost killed him. That should have killed him according to Severus. The poison had become one with the brat's DNA. Could it not be a poison but an experiment?

He himself knew that he could douse Nagini's venom with whatever he wanted. He had tried it when he came back from  _Him_ , but why would he try it on a random human?

This was not the 60's in the Netherlands, attacks on a wizard meant war.

The boy was fast, he had seen it. Not as fast as a vampire but fast enough. And he remembered that the boy's hand and sleeve had been wet as if it had been inside his…

Tuomas' eyes grew wide and he looked towards the boy, while he put an entire piece of toast inside his mouth and swallowed it without chewing on it.

The velocity of a vampire!

The elasticity of a snake!

Tuomas knew what  _He_  was trying to do, after all these years he was still trying to make a Parselmouth.

Tuomas picked his diary and wrote in it.

_Father. I need Nagini to speak with young Potter. I think that the boy may be a Parselmouth._

There was no response.

–CT–

Harry went outside looking at the sky. It was good to be back outside, the glass under his feet, the wind on his hair, the sibling of a huge serpent… wait… WHAT?

Harry looked around and found a serpent nearly as huge as the one he had been bitten by, but brighter than the other. It looked at him, letting its tongue get out of its huge mouth and taste the air in front of it, and Harry turned so he could run, but before he could gain speed the serpent's coils were around him and he was on the floor. Harry remembered the feeling from when he was a child, of the other serpent doing exactly the same and biting his neck. He felt the snake put her head against his neck and he shivered. He had never been so scared.

–I won't bite you hatchling.–

–Are you gonna kill me?– Harry could feel tears falling down his cheeks. –Are you gonna eat me?–

–Eat you?– the snake gave a sound that sounded like a laugh and its tongue left its mouth, cleaning Harry's face of its tears. –I wouldn't eat a speaker, hatchling. You are important to my kind. You are to be protected. Never eaten.– Harry nodded, his tears still falling like rivers. –Who tried to kill you hatchling?–

–A serpent like you, it's bigger, but not by much and it's darker…–

The snake hummed. –A male then.–

Harry nodded, deciding not to fight with it, still crying and shivering like mad. –And he bit me in the same position you are now. I almost died and… he reappeared two days ago. He was with a vampire.– Harry bit back a sob.

–I know him. Did he try to kill you again?–

–No, but his vampire said he wanted me to come with him. He said we were going to be great friends.–

The serpent hummed and uncoiled from Harry.

–I'm gonna stay on the grounds and smell if Gandr appears. If he does, I'll make him pay for scaring a hatchling.–

Harry nodded and the serpent disappeared into the forest. Harry stayed in the same position, still shivering like mad.

–CT–

Tuomas stayed hidden between the trees, while Nagini approached and climbed to his shoulders.

–He can understand me, just like you suspected Tom.–

Tuomas nodded, looking at the shivering mass that was the young Potter. The pureblood mask long forgotten.

– _He_ 's going to come back.–

–And why do you think that, my friend?–

– _He_  told the hatchling.  _He_  told him that they would be great friends.–

–He wasn't expecting the stag's hatchling to survive the poison… he needs to inspect the hatchling's blood to know what went right this time.– Tuomas mused more to himself than to his friend.

–Gandr scared the hatchling to death, he doesn't understand that being a speaker is a gift. He sees it as punishment. When I'll see Gandr I'm going to kill him! Doing this to a speaker, honestly…–

Tuomas moved his eyes from the boy to his hissing friend on his shoulder, amazed.

–You do know that it was he who made the hatchling a speaker, right?–

She shut up looking at Tuomas, outraged. –As the hatchling's hatcher he should have taught him everything. He should have taught him how to be a speaker hatchling. He neglected his own hatch for so long… and now he came back? Who does he think he is? And he even tried to court me again, if I knew I would have shown him what I think of hatchers who don't follow their responsibilities as hatchers.–

Tuomas had to contain his laughter at his rambling friend. –Are you jealous that he had a hatchling, that wasn't yours?–

If a snake could gape and stutter, Nagini did a good job at it.

–CT–

Lord Black put his hand on his arm and looked at his friend at his side at the head's table, who nodded and the two stood, leaving the Great Hall and going to the grounds. The two walked towards the Forbidden Forest, when suddenly Severus gasped.

"Harry."

Regulus looked to where Severus started running towards and found his brother's and friend's godson on his knees trembling. Immediately the dark mark stopped acting up. Regulus frowned, wondering why their lord had called them to watch over a kid, but approached the boy.

"Harry?" Severus asked while he cast various spells to check if the boy was alright.

"It's back!"

Regulus looked to the boy, while Severus stopped his movements all together. Young Potter, who never stopped trembling, looked at Severus.

"The red eyed man and the huge snake are back." Severus hugged the boy at once. Regulus frowned, remembering his brother's friend talking about it to their lord years ago. "Snakes… snakes everywhere… pain… venom… speaking…"

Regulus took his wand and pointed it at the kid, putting him to sleep. Severus stood and picked him up. The two looked towards the forest where they knew their lord was, but they couldn't see him. A snake appeared, Nagini, their master's familiar. It approached them, looked at the boy in Severus' arms and then touched Regulus' wand with her head.

The two shared a look and Regulus shrank the serpent which became of the length of an arm and the width of a finger. The serpent climbed Severus' body and moved to the boy's shoulders and stayed there in a protective manner, none of the two inquired why or tried to stop her and they took the boy to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey became immediately alarmed.

"What happened?"

Regulus rolled his eyes, while Severus placed the boy on one of the beds. He never really had much patience with the lady, even when he was a student, he didn't know how his friend did it.

"Panic attack."

"Is that a snake?"

"Yes Poppy. If you manage to separate it from Harry, good job, otherwise let it be. It is in a motherly mood."

Regulus had to contain his snort, so he merely smirked at the gaping face of the serious Poppy Pomfrey.

–CT–

Tuomas knocked on his father's office and when the sound of admittance came he entered.

"Nagini?"

"Potter."

The vampire nodded waiting for Tuomas to sit, just then did he talk.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in the Netherlands all those years ago?"

Tuomas looked out of the window for a few minutes and then, suddenly, he looked at his father.

–Freek asked for my collaboration on a subject that he was testing. Parseltongue. When I left after five years nothing was working.– The man nodded, understanding. –When he came to the train I noticed one curious thing. Harry Potter could move a lot faster than humans and could hear sounds to low for human ears. Today at breakfast I remembered one more thing that he could do. When I was walking in the train, doing my rounds, I sensed Mr. Black suddenly standing and grabbing Mr. Potter arm. I thought it odd so I went to check it out. He had his spoon, hand and sleeves wet as if…– but Tuomas didn't need to finish it.

Salazar eyes widened slightly. –As if he had swallowed them.– Tuomas nodded. Salazar looked at Tuomas in silence for a while and then finally asked: –What was Nagini's perception?–

–The boy's a Parselmouth and she took him under her tail. She's already calling him a hatchling and she's pissed with Gandr for not taking care of the boy.–

–He did it. Abraham managed to do it.– Tuomas nodded. –Tuomas I need all your memories of all the tests he did when you were there and… we need to see what provoked this and what else has affected young Potter. And if there will be more changes in the upcoming future or if the poison will kill him in the long run.–

Tuomas nodded.

"I'm going to look for my diary of those years." He stood and was going to leave when he suddenly stopped and looked to his father. "What about the stone?"

The man growled. "Almost forgot about it. We need to take it before Abraham takes it."

Tuomas nodded. "Should I do it in secret, or should I call attention to my counterpart?"

"Avoid attention. I need you in Hogwarts to watch over the hatchling."

"So you know that this will take a while?"

"Yes, I'm aware. I only hope that we have enough time for protection and theft before he acts."

"Don't your wards protect against vampire and protect Parselmouths?"

"Heirs, not exactly Parselmouths."

"Then I'll need to understand the wards to upgrade them."

"I'll see what I can do, but it would be better if I would do it."

Tuomas nodded, left and went to his room.

–CT–

Salazar looked up when he noticed his son re-enter with a few journals in his hand. He had a light in his eyes that Salazar hadn't seen in decades.

"Why are you happy?"

Tuomas looked up from the line that he was reading while he walked, and looked at Salazar, his eyes confused.

"Your eyes… I can see the happiness in them." Not that Salazar wasn't happy; it had been decades since he had seen that look on his son.

Tuomas nodded, understanding and a smirk formed on the man's mouth, Salazar thought it funny. It had been decades since he had kind of died and now it looked like his son had finally returned to him.

"I was thinking of the brat." Salazar raised an eyebrow, amazed. Harry? "When he saw Nagini he froze for mere seconds and then turned and ran, when Nagini tackled him to the floor his mask fell. For the first time I could see the boy behind that mask. A scared little boy."

"Scared? Didn't he try to hide it or…"

"No. The brat became a shivering mess. The new speaker is ophidiophobic. Even after Nagini left he couldn't compose himself, I had to call Severus and Regulus to come and get him." Tuomas laughed. "Ironic. The first speaker that it's not Slytherin related has a phobia of snakes."

Salazar could see where he was going but he couldn't care about it now, in his eyes right now the only thing that mattered was his son laughing happily. And so Salazar did one thing that he himself didn't do in a while; he let a true smile appear on his lips.

(TBC)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Until now I always showed a perfect image of Harry, but he also have down sides. With the attack that the snake did on him it would be odd if he didn't get scared to death of snakes.
> 
> Someone asked me the name that Tuomas uses at school, it is Caleb Alexander Ross. And in case you didn't understand it, the red eyed vampire's name is Freek Abraham Kadouch.
> 
> I did a serie of one-shots to explain the importance of the vampire sire in Salazar's and Tom's life, please go read and review Family Issues  
> the one-shot is a part of this story, so should be read as an whole


	11. Chapter X  –Rare Specimen–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:**  LP/JP, TMR/FAK

 **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 1,804

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Book_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter X**

– **Rare Specimen–**

Tuesday, September 03, 1991

'Light… why is there so much light?' Harry closed his eyes again. 'Mumbled voices… what are they saying? Why does it matter? Does it matter? Is that a sibling?'

–Hatchling?–

Harry opened his eyes at once, looking at the small serpent coiled next to his pillow, which was watching him and if Harry didn't know better he would say that she looked worried. Good thing he knew better, right?

Harry immediately sat up and moved away from the serpent, falling of the bed.

"Harry."

The boy looked up and saw his godfather, who with big strides approached him and helped him stand.

"Three days. Three days and you already managed to end up in the infirmary."

Harry looked slyly at him. "At least it wasn't because of a prank."

The man groaned. "What should I do with you?"

"Tie him with his ankles to the dungeons' ceiling?" an icy voice asked.

Severus tensed slightly, it was barely noticeable but Harry knew his godfather, and the two turned towards the infirmary door where Lord Tuomas Blackthorn was. The older man approached and looked at the serpent on Harry's pillow, sneering at it.

–So it was here you ran off to… if I didn't find you, what would hatcher say?–

–That you should keep your senses open and stop behaving like a Gryffindor.–

Tuomas raised an eyebrow at the snake and Harry had to contain his snicker.

"Ah Tuomas my boy, you found her." Harry looked towards the door where Dumbledore was entering with a smile in place.

"Yes professor, thank you for letting me and my father in the castle to find her. My father wouldn't forgive me if I lost a rare specimen after just buying her for his experiments."

"Of course, of course my boy. And it's Albus, Tuomas. How many years have passed since you gradated?"

"Fifty professor."

"Fifty already? Well my boy one more reason for you to call me Albus, we were colleagues for forty years after all. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"At least one more time, professor." Tuomas said with a smirk.

Dumbledore shook his head fondly.

"And your father, lord Blackthorn. How is he coping?"

Tuomas looked at Dumbledore and then again to the snake, picking her up.

"He is well, of course. He has his eccentricities… but then, where is the man who is his age who hasn't?" Harry saw Tuomas chuckle at a private joke.

Madam Pomfrey, the healer, appeared and approached Harry immediately, forcing him to sit up and started checking him over.

"Poppy…" Madam Pomfrey looked up and found lord Tuomas' eyes.

"Oh, good to see you Tuomas. Why the visit?"

"This little one ran from me and my father at Hogsmead." The man said showing the snake in his hand.

The door to the infirmary reopened and Remus appeared, helping Lord Erioth walking. Dumbledore looked at him.

"That sure was slow Lord Blackthorn. Tuomas and I already looked through the school and just now you arrived."

"My legs aren't what they were when Tuomas was eleven, professor Dumbledore. You found her Tuomas?"

Tuomas showed his hand, but said snake wasn't in his hand anymore but had returned to the bed and was once again around Harry's shoulders, who was having problems not to start panicking again. Lord Erioth raised an eyebrow at his son.

"I thought I asked for the specimen not your hand, even if you did end up as a rare specimen yourself."

If Harry wasn't ready to explode with fear he would have had a hard time to contain his laughter.

"He–here." The adults looked at him at once.

Lord Erioth approached and looked at the snake around Harry's neck.

"Remarkable… are you seeing this Tuomas? Born a couple of weeks ago and she already choose her master."

Harry eyes widened.

"Yes father… fascinating." Tuomas said dryly, clearly not finding it fascinating at all.

"It's such a pity… such a beautiful specimen…"

Dumbledore approached, frowning. "I don't think I understand, Lord Blackthorn."

The elder man turned his eyes from the serpent to Dumbledore.

"You see, professor, this specimen, it's dependent on a master and without him, it can die. It looks like this beauty imprinted on dear Just Harry over here." Dumbledore eyes grew wide, while Lord Erioth returned to the serpent and Harry. "Such a magnificent specimen, isn't it? So young and already travelled so far just to find Just Harry and imprint. I suppose that must have provoked the indisposition of Just Harry. Don't worry my boy it's completely normal. But it's such a pity, I was expecting that she would imprint on me or Tuomas." The man shook his head sadly. "Oh well, this only means that I'll be seeing you a lot Just Harry." The man smiled down at Harry.

"But… but…" Dumbledore started.

"If I do remember from when my Tuomas was in school it is permitted to have any kind of pet as long at the pet doesn't attack others unless said others attack its master first." Lord Erioth become serious, looking at Dumbledore in the eyes. "Unless you changed that rule without the Wizengamot's permission… again."

"I didn't change any rule without the Wizenga-"

"What about the rule that says that engaged couples can't have their own quarters when it is been used for thousands of years?" Lord Erioth sneered.

"There are some rules that aren't applicable anymore, lord Blackthorn."

"But it doesn't apply to you to…"

"Hum, hum" the two immediately looked at Harry, who lowered his head and blushed as if shy. "Can I go to class?"

"Oh, that head of mine." Lord Erioth immediately helped Harry stand and then petted the serpent. "I'll see you during the winter Just Harry."

Harry nodded, bowing to Lord Erioth and then to Lord Tuomas, and left. Taking a deep breath when he left the infirmary, knowing that the adults would continue their discussion the whole day. Adults and politics…

Harry looked at the serpent sill on his shoulder.

–Why do you follow me?–

–To protect you hatchling… If Gandr attacks you again I'll be there to stop him.–

–Bu… but you're a serpent… why are you protecting me? Why?–

The serpent hissed angrily, making Harry shiver, afraid.

–You are a speaker. It's the job of any serpent to protect a speaker. No serpent will dare to attack you, on the contrary, you are veneered my hatchling. So don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll be well, while you have to relax and get used to my constant presence.–

Harry nodded, walking to the history class.

–So tell me hatchling… it's been a few years since my master walked these corridors with me, and he was a Slytherin… how much different are the classes? How does it feel, being a Gryffindor? How is the ranking in Gryffindor house? Who is at the top? Why? I want to know everything. And if there are any females that you're interested in?–

Harry looked at the serpent, forcing himself not to smile at the snake tactics.

–Well I'm eleven, too young to think of girls like that. The classes, well I know that the subjects didn't change much, only the professors and the way they are taught. And there isn't a ranking in Gryffindor, the first to arrive in the common room wins the best places and everyone is friendly and always joking and helping… are you going to stay that size?–

–Unless Gandr attacks yes. Why hatchling?–

–You're not that scary as a little snake…–

–I'll take that as a compliment, hatchling.–

Harry smiled.

–By the way, how did the Blackthorns know that you wanted to stay to protect me?–

–When hatcher, Lord Erioth, entered and saw my size and the way I didn't leave your side he immediately understood that you were mine to protect and I wouldn't leave so he must have told some lie to the headmaster for me to stay.–

–That explains a lot.–

The serpent nodded. –Jump the next step.–

Harry obeyed.

–I think I'm lost… again.–

–Where are you going?–

–History class, you don't happen to know where it is, do you?–

–You insult me hatchling.– the snake raised its head and opened its mouth letting the tongue out a few times and then turned its head to the side. –That way. You can taste the death coming from the ghost in that classroom.–

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, smelling and opened his mouth trying to let his senses smell or 'taste' it.

–No, I don't smell death, just glass.–

–You're doing it wrong. After your class I'll teach you.–

–I might not have a snake's sense, you know?–

–You'll never know until you try.–

Harry nodded and walked the way the serpent said.

–You didn't tell me your name.–

–Master calls me Nagini, but you better don't. The old bee might connect the two.–

–What would you like to be called?–

–I can choose?– Harry nodded. –I'll need to think hatchling.–

–So think…– Harry started to hear voices ahead. –We're arriving.–

–I told you, hatchling.–

Harry smiled.

–You did… what age was lord Tuomas when he started looking at females?–

Nagini chuckled.

–Tuomas never looked at any females.–

Harry raised an eyebrow at the serpent.

–What about males?–

–His mate or just random sex?–

–Both?–

–Started to feel attracted to males at 15, but didn't have anything more than an one-night stand until he turned 27 years old.–

–And his mate?–

–Gandr's master.–

Harry stopped and looked at the snake, eyes wide.

–WHAT?–

The serpent snickered but didn't reply.

–You're going to be late if you don't run, hatchling.–

Harry groaned and ran to the classroom.

–CT–

Tuomas raised an amazed eyebrow at Lord Potter. His father has just told him what he had told Dumbledore and the man had turned as pale as a ghost.

"But… but…"

"Lord Potter." James turned to him at once. "The vampire and the snake are back." It took only 5 seconds for recognition to appear on the man face. "He attacked the train. And he found your son."

James nodded.

"What should I do?"

"My father managed to sense the wards, but he can't upgrade them without Dumbledore finding out."

"I'll talk to the Wizengamot. A vampire attacking the train is no small thing."

"Make sure that my father is the one who updates the wards… and you should talk with Remus or Severus about getting your son food for the snake… she has a huge appetite."

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I need a name for Nagini, who wants to give ideas, be my guest.
> 
> Don't forget that I did a serie of one-shots to explain the importance of the vampire sire in Salazar's and Tom's life, please go read and review Family Issues  
> the one-shot is a part of this story, so should be read as an whole
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	12. Chapter XI  –Dorea Potter–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:**  LP/JP, TMR/FAK

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC

**Nr words in this chapter:** 2,010

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Book_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter XI**

– **Dorea Potter–**

Tuesday, September 03, 1991

To say that Ron had reacted well would be an insult to the world itself, Ron had completely freaked out; he had paled, stopped breathing and - by the time Harry tried to make him breathe again – he had passed out cold.

Nagini had, apparently, found it amusing and had even requested to feed on the funny human. Harry had to contain his shiver and reassure himself that Nagini was there to protect him. In the end, Harry missed the History class as the ghost professor had sent him and Neville to take Ron to the infirmary. As Harry predicted, Lord Erioth and Dumbledore were still arguing while Lord Tuomas, Remus and Severus were seated on a bed looking bored. Well, Remus looked more amused than bored.

Lord Tuomas looked at the trio, when they entered, calling: "Severus."

Severus looked at Harry and sneered, as he approached.

"What class did you have?" he drawled, helping the boys to lay the boy on a bed.

"History." Harry answered, which made the three adults raise an eyebrow. "It's her fault." He said pointing at Nagini, while Nagini pointed her tail at Harry, hissing –It's his fault!–

– **CT–**

Tuomas raised an eyebrow at both the boy and the snake. Less than half an hour and his friend was already corrupted.

"How about you tell everything, Harry?" Remus requested.

"Ron, apparently, still remembers the snake's and red eyed man's attack. As I do. "

Severus sneered. "Panic attack then."

Tuomas looked at Salazar, making sure that the headmaster hadn't heard. Dumbledore would use the second manic attack as an excuse to banish Nagini from the grounds and he needed her with the boy – the same boy that was leaving with Longbottom while arguing with Nagini about his inability of tasting the air. A exchange of glances with icy blue eyes told him that Salazar had heard as well.

–If you can taste grass all the way up here, you have to be able to teach your tongue to…– Tuomas couldn't hear more, but it was enough.

–The brat can smell with his tongue. He's still learning, but apparently he can smell grass from here, even with the closed windows and the three floors separating them.– he hissed so low that only a vampire could hear him. –Father?– Salazar traded his eyes from Dumbledore to Tuomas for a mere second, never stopping their arguing. –Is it possible that the brat is turning into a snake hybrid or…?–

Salazar hissed and turned his back at Dumbledore and, approaching Tuomas, the older vampire said; "We wasted long enough. Mr. Black, would you escort us to the gates? I would like to go home and have a cup of tea. Tuomas, my boy, come. We may have lost a specimen but I'm sure you will talk with your old students in order for me to keep tabs on Just Harry." –We'll talk after we inform Potter.– the man said leaning on Tuomas for support while walking.

Why does the man have to pretend that he is lame? It's not like he even got an accident that damaged his leg or spine…

As they walked to the gates no one spoke, but after they left the school grounds Remus finally asked; "Is Harry in danger?"

Tuomas looked at his old student in silence, after a while he nodded.

"The red eyed man and snake found him, and found out that he's alive." Remus tensed. "Tell Severus I want the samples of the poison he took from the boy at the time. We also want blood taken now."

Remus nodded and with a signal of Tuomas he turned and returned to Hogwarts.

"At what time do your classes start?"

Tuomas looked at his sire.

"After lunch, my father."

The man nodded and they apparated to Potter Manor where they informed both Potter and Black of the circumstances. (*)

At Blackthorn castle the two sat down in Salazar's office. Tuomas staying by the window to look outside.

–I can't be sure what he is turning into until I check him and his blood.– his father finally answered his previous questions.

Tuomas let his forehead fall on the window glass, closing his eyes, not caring that his father was seeing it.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't ran away with him…" In an instant a hand was on his shoulder.

"Tuomas… don't…" Tuomas was going to counter when the hand on his shoulder clenched hard. Tuomas had to contain the moan of pain. "Even if you hadn't helped him he would have found a way to do it. And if it was on purpose he would be here showing-off. I don't know with you, but with me he was always showing me off."

"But I did help. Even if I destroyed the lab something must have remained… it's partly my fault."

"Look at me, Tuomas Salazar!"

Tuomas couldn't help the flinch at the cold tone.

– **CT–**

October, 1991

–Let's make a deal.–

Harry groaned looking at the snake. It had been a month and Harry was already dead tired of her insistences about snake teaching.

–What would it be?–

–You arrange a hour a day for my teaching and I'll tell you all the dirt I have on my master.–

Harry's eyes widened.

–All of it?– he asked to make sure and the snake nodded. –Very well, we have a deal.–

The snake snickered.

–Looks like I found your weak point, hatchling.–

Harry blushed.

–Shut up and start hissing.– Harry was sure that if the snake could raise her eyebrow she would have just done it. –Besides,– Harry started trying to avoid the awkwardness at his outburst, –what else could you offer me in return?–

The snake stayed in thought and Harry took advantage of it to start on his potion essay, Severus was going to have his head.

–The location of the philosopher's stone.–

Harry froze, making Ron and Hermione look at him with raised eyebrows.

–What did you say?– he hissed. The snake left his shoulder and slithered away. Harry stood. –Hey. You can't just say that and walk away! ISIS!– he could hear the snake laugh as she disappeared inside a hole in the wall of the Gryffindor's common room.

"Mate?" Ron asked worriedly.

Harry looked at his remembering where he was and sat, blushing. Everyone in common room was looking at him amused.

"Damn snake." He mumbled.

"What did Isis do this time?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes from her essay.

"She taunted me about knowing where some stone is and then just left." Harry groaned and glared at his essay.

"Bloody hell, mate. You spend more time arguing with and about Isis than Hermione spends studying… and that is saying something." Harry and Hermione went deep red. "It's creepy, mate."

Not knowing how to answer that Harry turned back to the essay, suddenly finding it very appealing.

– **CT–**

–Tell me about Gandr's master.–

–Freek Abraham Kadouch, that is the name he uses. I don't know if he hatched with that name.– Harry nodded, looking at the ceiling of his four posted bed, while Nagini lay on his chest. –He is a vampire and he raised master's hatcher. I don't know about that time but Freek became infatuated with the Parseltongue gene and tried to reproduce it. When master was in his 30's, Freek reappeared. There was a fight between Freek and Erioth and in the end master followed Freek. I don't know much but since then master and master's hatcher weren't the same. Freek is a monster who broke my master and now he wants you.–

Harry eyes widened.

–You called Freek your master's mate?–

–They mated when master followed him… but since master returned they have not seen each other again… since your hatchers hatched.–

– **CT–**

December, 1991

Harry took his wand out and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he had let Nagini persuade him into this.

"Alohomora."

Harry entered the third floor left corridor's room. Hearing a roar Harry looked up, only to see a three headed dog. Harry raised an eyebrow.

–Siriously, that's the best they got?–

Harry could hear Nagini shivering inside his robes. Taking a deep breath, Harry had never been so happy about those singing lessons his mother had forced him to attend, and started to sing, making the dog fall asleep. Harry approached the trap-door on the floor and pushing the paw away, never stopping with singing, he entered the trap-door. Falling on something he immediately recognized the trap-plant.

"Lumos Solemn."

Harry heard Nagini snicker, while Harry walked to the next door and trying to clean the dirt away.

–Shut up. It's your fault I'm here.–

–Wait.– Harry stopped by the door and Nagini's head appeared out of his robe collar with her mouth open her tongue flicking out rapidly towards the right of the door. Harry frowned but mimicked her. –There's a passageway there.–

Concentrating, Harry tasted it also and approached the the wall and searched it until he found a stone that was loose, opening a part of the wall. Harry entered into a corridor and the stone door closed again, behind him. Harry walked the entire corridor and at the end looked for another stone door, which gave him entrance into a large room. It was empty except for a mirror. Harry approached warily. In the mirror appeared his mirror image and a red haired girl with hazel eyes who was hugging his arm. He frowned, looking to his left he saw nothing. Looking again in to the mirror, there she was. She was nine and looked a lot like…

Harry eyes widen, sitting on the floor facing the mirror. The girl laid down on the floor with her head on his lap.

"Sister?"

The hazel eyes, so alike their father, shined and a smile, so alike Harry's one, grew on his sister's face, while she nodded. Harry closed his eyes to control his tears. He didn't want his sister's first look of him to be one when he'd be in tears. Opening his eyes she was on her knees looking worried with her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Dorea. I'm just happy to meet you at last, don't worry. It's nothing to worry yourself over."

Little Dorea nodded and smiled, placing her head on his shoulder. Harry couldn't help but smile.

– **CT–**

Nagini slithered back to the DADA's classroom as fast as her small body could. Something was wrong with hatchling, she needed master.

When master saw her slither inside the classroom he ordered everyone to leave the room at once and, when everyone left, he went to pick her up.

–What happened? Did Gandr…?–

–We went to a room where there is a mirror. Hatchling started calling it sister and Dorea…–

–Guide me.–

Nagini nodded and pointed and her master went.

– **CT–**

Tuomas frowned as he entered the third floor corridor. What were Potter and Nagini doing there?

–You open the door and sing to the dog after which it will fall asleep. The next is a plant afraid of light.–

Tuomas raised an eyebrow at the snake and then transfigured a stone into a harp, spelling it to play and passed the dog and the devils' snare, entering a passageway Nagini pointed out.

Potter was just sitting there, facing the mirror of Erised and smiling at it. Passing a hand over his face, Tuomas sighed before approaching the boy, picking him up and walking away.

Never once he did he look in the mirror. He didn't desire to know what he desired most, because he already suspected what it was.

– **CT–**

Dorea smiled at Harry and took a necklace from around her neck and put it around Harry's neck and Harry felt the heaviness of the necklace suddenly falling on his neck. His eyes grew wide. Dorea steamed up the mirror and with her finger she wrote;

_It's our secret, big brother._

Harry smiled and with that he was taken away, the philosopher's stone around his neck.

(TBC)

* * *

 (*) end last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So by your choice Nagini is going to be called Isis,
> 
> Hope you liked Dorea. And that it was worth the wait, it had been difficult to start this chapter and she wasn't supposed to appear, she just suddenly decided that she needed to reappear in Harry's life. Maybe she'll return later, who knows? ;P
> 
> Don't forget to read and review Family Issues. the one-shots are a part of this story, so it should be read as a whole.
> 
> Hope you liked it, please review!
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	13. Chapter XII –My Sister Gave It To Me–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Plot by**  Anniriel
> 
>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story. Plot belong to Anniriel
> 
>  **Beta:** Marwana
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** JP/LP, SB/RL, TMR/FAK
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,734
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
> _Dream / Memory / Letter / Journal / Book / Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter XII**

**–My Sister Gave It To Me–**

Early December, 1991

"Do you have any idea of how stark crazy it was to go there alone? You could've been killed! You could have gone mad! Actually, why were you there in the first place? Do you know how many people became crazy in front of that mirror? But of course not because you are an idiotic Gryffindor who does things because of the thrill it gives him…" Professor Marvy Ross had chastised him for hours, his rant going from how crazy Harry was, to how crazy Gryffindors were, to how dangerous it was to go to an unknown place, to how that mirror could make people insane in a millionth of a second. He went on and on for hours. It was to the point that he forbade students from entering his classroom as he ranted at Harry for his stupidity.

Finally when Harry was about to fall asleep on his feet… - the damn man didn't even let Harry sit down as he walked back and forth in front of the board, chastising Harry - a knock was heard and, when Ross was ready to snap at it, Remus opened the door.

"I'm sorry to warn you two but it's almost time for curfew and Harry has yet to eat dinner. I'm sure that whatever my nephew did to be chastised by you for so long was deserved, but he needs to eat and go to bed." The man said before Ross could stop him and Harry sent Remus a thankful look.

Ross sneered and turned to Harry.

"You will have detention with me for the rest of the semester every night to see if you learn to think before you act." The man hissed coldly and Harry nodded at once. "Now disappear, before I take one hundred points from Gryffindor."

Harry left at once, following Remus who put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the kitchens.

"How…?" Harry started to ask.

"Alphard heard that Ross had left in the middle of a class and that during the next class you were there, being yelled at. When neither appeared for dinner he came to me." Harry nodded. "I will only ask one thing." The man added amused. "Was it worth it?"

Harry grinned.

"Every second."

The man nodded, a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Don't tell that to Ross. Whatever it was he was really angry with you, so I take it is serious as that man isn't the kind to get worked up by a simple prank."

"I almost got killed and crazy… I think he has reasons to be a  _'little'_  angry…" Harry said cheekily and traded an amused look with Remus.

"I hope you won't do it again then."

"Seeing Dorea as she would have been if she had survived once is enough."

Remus tensed and then looked at Harry.

"Do I wanna know how you saw your younger sister?"

"No, not really."

Remus sent Harry a warning look before they entered the kitchen.

– **CT–**  


Friday, 20 December, 1991

Harry sat on the train on his first journey home. He missed his parents, he missed his Mom's arms around him, his Mom's smiles, even her cookies and they tasted awful - but neither he nor his Dad dared to tell her otherwise -; he missed Dad's easy nature, his jokes, the way he always did what Mom wanted before she would get too angry with him and the way he was so deeply in love with Lily Potter. Looking at those two always made Harry wish to grow quickly to find that for himself. He wanted that safe ground; that someone he knew would always be there for him no matter what. It could be somewhat lame for a boy to want that but he wanted that love his parents had.

He sighed tiredly, leaning against the window. He had stayed up almost all night finishing his detention with Ross. Do vampires ever sleep?

"What did you do to Professor Ross after all, Harry?" Alphard asked as Harry almost fell asleep on his seat.

Harry opened his eyes and looked towards the others.

"I did nothing, it's not my fault he has a thing against mirrors."

That made them all laugh. Harry was always making vampire jokes about the man since the detentions started so it was usual by now. He looked out the window and green found red, making him tense. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, suddenly all tiredness disappearing from his body.  _ **He**_  was following him… Freek.

Harry lifted a hand to his neck and grabbed the necklace he had there, or more precisely, he grabbed the red stone.

Harry wondered what a man, who did experiments on human beings - Harry being an example of that -, would do with a thing like the philosopher's stone. No good, that was for sure.

– **CT–**  


Harry had no idea why, but his Dad thought it would be a good idea to use a car instead of flooing home - well… maybe because Harry always came out of the wrong fireplace. Harry looked out of the window tensely, as he saw Freek running besides the car as if he was walking down the park. He was looking directly at Harry.

–Calm down.– Isis tried to say to calm him down, but it was a little difficult with a vampire outside the car ready to attack at any given minute…

Harry frowned as he heard a thunderclap as a fast body collided with Freek's one and, when Harry looked back; Freek and the second vampire were facing each other murderously, immediately followed by them running to each other only for Harry to hear another thunderclap as their bodies collided as they attacked each other.

"It seems it's becoming a storm." His Dad joked as he took a turn and Harry stopped being able to see the two fighting vampires.

Harry wondered if the second vampire was a friend or a foe, if he was helping Harry or if he was fighting for the right of the first bite…

–Why does he track me down?–

–Because you survived the snake attack, he wants to understand why. He knows you inherited some vampiric power, he wants to know what else and how to reproduce it.–

–I'm no guinea pig.– Harry argued angrily and from his parents tenseness knew he had hissed loud enough for them to hear. "Sorry, I haven't slept all night."

"Why not?" Mom asked worried, turning in her front seat to look at Harry.

"Professor Ross lost track of time during my detention. It was 5am when I finally arrived at the Gryffindor tower."

"Then your Dad will speak with him so he won't do that again. Detention or not there is a curfew hour for a reason!" Mom snapped angrily. "Won't you James?" she asked, turning to her husband who immediately straightened.

"Of course Lil's. I will give this Professor Ross an alarm clock so he doesn't lose track of time again." The man conceded at once and Harry had to contain his smirk at their antics.

–You may not be, Hatchling, but to Freek every human is just a piece of food for his entertainment.–

–Are all vampires like that?–

–Master and Master's Hatcher aren't.–

–So what should I do?–

–Tell Master's Hatcher everything. He will be able to understand why you have this and if it's perilous to your health in the long run.–

Harry sighed.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"When are you going to have your parents' night?"

Mom turned confused.

"Why?"

"I want to visit Lord Blackthorn. There are things I would like to talk with him."

"Are you sure, Harhar?" his Dad asked, looking at him through the car's rear-view mirror.

"He said I could come during the winter holidays. He even wanted for me to take Isis so he could study her." Harry affirmed and saw his parents exchange looks.

"I will speak with him when we arrive to ask him when it is the best time for him." Dad finally conceded.

When they arrived, Mom served Harry a bowl of soup and then took him to bed, tucking him in.

– **CT–**  


"Blackthorn Manor." James said and his head appeared in the fire in Lord Erioth's office **.**  "Sir." James said and Lord Erioth stood from his desk using his cane, and approached with a raised eyebrow.

"To what do I owe the honour, Lord Potter?"

"My son, Harry, asked if he could pay you a visit, Lord Blackthorn."

Lord Erioth hummed.

"You may tell young Harry that he is always welcomed into my presence. Let's say… tomorrow during teatime?"

"He'll be there, Lord Blackthorn." James answered, bowing his head and, as the Lord turned around, he left.

James shuddered, as he left the floo; that man always gave him the creeps.

"So?"

James stood, approached his Lily and kissed her on the lips.

"Tomorrow Harry is going to have tea with him."

Lily nodded letting her head fall on James' shoulder.

"I don't like this… there were vampires following us."

"Don't worry, my dear. He'll be safe at Blackthorn Manor and our Manor has wards that a vampire can only enter if one of us three invite him in. Harry knows what he looks like and will never invite him in. Neither will we."

Lily hummed.

"What does he want with our baby?" she moaned pitifully.

James never felt so useless. He had to protect his family but had no idea how. Protecting houses and the school would only make Harry feel trapped as he would never be able to leave again… and an ancient vampire was not the easiest to track down, capture and kill. If his Lord couldn't; how lucky would he be? And he didn't even know what this vampire looked like!

– **CT–**  


Winter Solstice, Saturday, 21 December, 1991

"Lord Blackthorn." Harry said bowing to his waist as soon as he and his Dad arrived in the man's office through the floo.

Dad bowed as well and left again. Lord Erioth smiled and signalled Harry to approach and sit on one of the couches before him.

"Lord Erioth is enough, Just Harry. There're two Lords in this house after all." Harry nodded, approached and sat. "Juice?"

"Yes, thank you."

A tray appeared with two glasses and a juice flask with pumpkin juice. Lord Erioth served the two glasses and handed Harry his own.

"How is Nag…?"

"Isis is doing well." Harry answered, interrupting the man.

Lord Erioth raised an amused eyebrow.

"Isis… as in the Egyptian goddess of fertility and rebirth?"

"It was her choice and it suits her."

Lord Erioth chuckled lightly, while Isis left Harry's robe pocket and fled the room, screaming –MASTER **!** –

"No vampire problems, I hope?"

Harry looked to Lord Erioth in silence, the man's blue eyes ice as stone. He shook his head.

"Since I got Isis only Professor Marvy Ross."

Lord Erioth's eyes grew wide with amusement.

"Marvy? I thought his name was Caleb."

"Apparently Freek calls him that."

There was a tense silence at that. And then Lord Erioth stood, went to his desk and returned. When he sat he looked at Harry with a questionable look.

"Did you see it?"

"Wasn't I supposed to, sir?" Harry questioned back.

Lord Erioth frowned and leaned forward looking at Harry inquisitively.

"Have you ever drunk vampire blood or poison?" Harry shook his head. "Then why do you see vampire velocity?"

The two stayed looking into each other's eyes for a few moments in silence and then, suddenly, Harry smirked and leaned down into his couch, relaxing.

"So it is true. The snake poison was not just snake poison."

Lord Erioth nodded, sipping from his drink in silence. Harry looked towards the fireplace in thought.

"Isis advised me to talk to you, actually. Yesterday, Freek followed us during the train ride and then during the car drive until a second vampire showed up and attacked him." Lord Erioth hummed. "I suppose I'll have to tell you what else I have that isn't supposedly in order to understand why he wants me so much." Harry mused.

"That would be helpful." Lord Erioth conceded.

Harry nodded, sipping from his drink.

"Parseltongue, but I suppose Isis would've told you that. An affinity for learning and a capacity for remembering everything I have read. A capacity of sensing masks, although I can't always know what is underneath them - and that leaves me intrigued and with a strong desire, almost animalistic, to know more and more until I know everything about this person under the mask." Harry said, trying to explain how it worked and Lord Erioth nodded, having understood. "Snake's tasting sensor… before you ask, Lord Erioth, I mean the whole smelling with the tongue thing - something Isis is forcing me to learn how to control. Elasticity of a snake… once I almost swallowed my own arm because I was distracted. I skin…"

"You what?" Lord Erioth asked, confused.

Harry blushed and drank the juice, before breaking the glass and using it to cut his palm. Lord Erioth took his hand at once to heal it when he saw Harry's skin moving and closing the wound. Finally, Harry grabbed the tip of his injured layer of skin, pulled the scab and where it had been there was no wound, the only proof of the wound was the dry blood. Lord Erioth looked at Harry's face and then towards the scab Harry had pulled from his hand.

"May I analyse that?"

Harry offered it to the man.

"I'm sorry for the glass, sir."

The man stood and placed the scab in a container on a closet by the side.

"I think I can handle a broken glass, although next time a warning would be helpful." Harry nodded. "Anything else?"

"No poison from my teeth until the present time but I'm always finding new things, so I might not know how to control them yet. I found out about the velocity and the smell/taste thing this September."

"I would like a sample of your saliva to make sure."

Harry nodded, stood and approached the flask containers on the closet Lord Erioth had picked the other one and spitted inside one. Harry showed him the container.

"Is this enough?"

The man looked and nodded.

After a while Dad appeared to take him back home, Isis returned to Harry's pocket and on the last moment Harry took his necklace off and gave it to Lord Erioth, who looked at it in surprise.

"I believe this belongs to you, Lord Erioth." Harry stated and the man smirked.

"May I inquire where you came upon my necklace?"

Harry grinned, knowing that his answer wouldn't be taken serious considering that his Dad was known for his jokes.

"My sister gave it to me." And Dad took him away.

– **CT–**  


–May I ask what that is?–

Salazar looked at Tuomas who stood near the office's door.

–Philosopher's stone.–

–Then that's what the damn brat was doing with the Mirror of Erised.– the man hummed in thought. Salazar raised an eyebrow. –He saw his sister in the mirror. Nagini had to call me as he wouldn't look away. I saw him with the necklace but didn't even think about it…–

Salazar looked at the stone again, smiling.

–His sister gave it to him indeed.– Salazar put the necklace around his neck and looked towards his son, seeing the bruises on his body. So it had been him Just Harry had been talking about when he had mentioned someone fighting against Freek. –You have to be more careful. Just Harry saw you attack Him.–

–He spent the whole day tracking the brat down… and you told me to keep Him away from the damn brat.–

Salazar was amused as Tuomas' voice become furious as if he despised the boy.

–And I thought you said you wouldn't babysit him.– Salazar retorted, making Tuomas huff angrily and leave.

It was amusing, to say the least, how every time Tuomas came home he spent all the time badmouthing Just Harry. The boy had really gotten under his skin… the only other person who, as far as Salazar had seen, had been able to do that to Tuomas had been Albus Dumbledore himself… and that had been when Tuomas was still a human!

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So I passed from only managing two A5 pages for months to pick a new page and rewrite what I had, enlarging the scenes and prefunding them… and guess what, it passed from two pages to six and entire chapter finished *sigh* in 3 hours!
> 
> Sometimes I hate muses so much! *scowls angrily with a pout*
> 
> Don't forget to read and review Family Issues. The one-shots are a part of this story, so it should be read as a whole.
> 
> Hope you liked it, please review!
> 
> ~Isys


	14. Family Issues

**A/N:**

Family Issues got a new chapter that my beta told me to _stress the fact that people should read this. Because this part actually seems to be vital for CT… it explains Freek's motive for going after Harry…_ (her words not mine)

this will be deleted when the next chapter will be uploaded

~Isys

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
